Adaptation
by Bleunienn
Summary: Deux ans après, Révélation. Bella et les Cullen continuent leurs vie, mais Bella découvre l'arrivée imminente d'une nouvelle Cullen qui n'est apparement pas seule... POV Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!**

**D'abord, je voudrais vous demander d'être indulgentes, c'est ma première fanfic.**

**Ensuite, je voudrais dire un ENORME MERCI à Aly pour ses encouragements, son soutient, sa lecture et ses corrections. t'es la Meilleure ^^**

**J'essaierais de poser un chapitre par semaine pendant toute les grandes vacances.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 1 : Et Après ça**

Et voilà déjà deux ans, deux ans que les Volturi avaient voulu en finir avec ma Famille. Un souvenir qui malgré un dénouement heureux me restait en travers de la gorge. Comment avaient-ils osé nous accuser de… ? RIEN ? La seule chose que cet événement m'ait appris, était que les Volturi sont prêts à tout pour obtenir plus de pouvoir, ce qui me dégoûtait. Ah, et aussi, j'ai appris la maîtrise de mon pouvoir ! Une chose dont je suis très fière.

En deux ans rien avait vraiment changé, les Quileutes étaient toujours présents. Léah était même devenue presque sympathique, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était imprégnée d'un certain Luc, un touriste qui passait à la Push pour faire des photos. Ils se sont rencontrés là et il n'est plus jamais reparti à part deux ou trois jours, le temps de déménager. Seth est toujours le même, le même petit comique et il a à peine grandit. Quand à Jacob, il est toujours passionné par Renesmée, qui a aujourd'hui l'apparence d'une fille de huit ou neuf ans. Il est toujours mon meilleur ami malgré mon «état de déchéance extrême » comme il le dit pour me faire rire ou enrager (je ne le sais pas vraiment). Ce qui a le plus changé et ce qui m'étonne le plus, eh bien, c'est le fait qu'il ait décidé de reprendre le lycée, en soit cette nouvelle n'est pas extraordinaire, il me l'avait promis, mais il a décidé de prendre les cours pas correspondance, pour ne pas s'éloigner de Renesmée. Alors les uns à la suite des autres : moi, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle et même Renesmée, nous aidons Jacob du mieux que nous pouvons. En même temps ce n'est pas compliqué quand on a fini plusieurs fois Harvard! Quand aux autres, rien de spécial ne leur était arrivé à part Sam et Emily qui s'étaient mariés et Emily qui est enceinte d'un petit garçon pour le plus grand bonheur de Sam.

Quant à nous, les Cullen, la vie avait repris son cours simplement, comme avant mais en mieux. Emmett et Rosalie avaient décidé de se marier une énième fois, et avaient fait pour leur voyage de noce, le tour de l'Amérique du Sud, ou ils avaient été rendre visite aux Amazones et à Nahuel ainsi qu'à sa tante. Mon ours de frère avait ainsi pu se lancer dans des chasses passionnantes dont mous avions eu des récits au combien passionnants! Ils étaient revenus les bras et la grosse Jeep d'Emmett remplis de cadeaux pour tout le monde. Carlisle travaillait toujours à l'hôpital de Forks pour le plaisir des habitants de notre coin de paradis paumé. Esmée et Alice avaient crée leur petite affaire de décoration et restauration de maisons, petite affaire qui prenait de l'ampleur, car moi aussi j'ai été embauchée comme leur aide (une façon plus plaisante de dire secrétaire, malgré que j'aide également à la décoration) au même titre que Rosalie. Jasper lui aussi avait été embauché pour faire les travaux (encore une aide, Alice ne voulait pas qu'il s'ennuie pendant qu'elle travaillait) avec le soutient d'Emmett. Mais cette petite entreprise familiale était très, comment dire, localisée. Alice avait décidé avec Esmée que nous ne nous déplacerions que dans l'état de Washington et que pour les chantiers les plus éloignés, elles engageraient d'autres personnes et que les déplacements lointains ne se feraient qu'en cas d'urgence extrême, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé puisqu'Esmée et Alice faisaient très attention à qui elles engageaient. Edward aussi faisait parti de l'affaire, Alice l'avait engagé comme comptable et cela arrangeait Esmée car lui seul arrivait à freiner Alice dans ces folies créatrices comme elle le dit. De plus nous donnions toujours notre avis, cela était utile d'avoir autant de personnes différentes sous la main, ainsi quand nous avions été engagés pour refaire un loft à a un célibataire endurci, les garçons avaient ainsi beaucoup aidé pour le coté masculin très affirmé, comme le souhaitait le client. Quand à Edward et moi, eh bien, j'ai peu de chose à dire. J'ai l'impression que ces années sont passées en un éclair, je l'aime encore comme au premier jour, au premier instant. La chose dont je suis fière c'est que j'ai réussi à me remémorer les instants passés avec lui alors que j'étais humaine, pas tous bien sûr mais une partie. Notre premier baiser après cette course terrifiante à l'époque, notre premier « je t'aime », le retrouver après notre retour de Volterra, sa demande en mariage, le mariage, notre première fois, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, l'accouchement (enfin avant que je ne perde connaissance). Nous vivions toujours dans le cottage avec Renesmée, nous travaillons ensemble grâce à Alice et Esmée. Tout était parfait. Je savais que ma vie de vampire allait été génial mais à ce point là, je ne le pensais pas.

L'organisation de l'entreprise qu'Alice avait prévu, nous permettait de travailler mais relativement peu ou à notre rythme. Alors les journées shopping n'étaient pas rares mais je m'y étais habituée. Le plus compliqué était de réussir à contenir Alice.

Actuellement j'étais avec Alice à Seattle, dans un magasin d'une grande marque de haute couture, celle ou les vendeuses me regarde de travers parce que je trouve un jean normal, décontracté mais pas crade, mais changent de tête quand elles voient ma paire d'escarpins Louboutin hauts perchés sur lesquels je m'étonne toujours car je ne trébuche jamais (être un vampire aide, énormément), habitude que j'ai prise avec Alice mais uniquement quand nous faisons du shopping.

« Alors, tu préfère laquelle ? La bleue, elle est trop belle et puis le bleu c'est ta couleur… »

Je regarde la robe, peu convaincue. Pour moi elle est trop courte mais je ne dirais rien à Alice, alors je regarde la noire avec ces espèces de paillettes. Je préfère celle là mais Alice n'arrête pas de parler.

« …Et puis la noire, elle est trop belle aussi et mettra la pâleur de ta peau en valeur ! »

Quand soudain je pense à quelque chose :

« Alice, pourquoi ai-je besoin d'une robe de… cocktail ?

-Bah du shopping, c'est du shopping et il faut bien que tu te ramène quelque chose…

-La moitié du coffre et la moitié de la banquette arrière sont remplis de fringues pour moi, ainsi que de chaussures et autre accessoires, me plaignis-je.

-Allez encore une robe et on rentre, s'il te plait Bella, me supplia-t-elle, avec son air de chien battu. (Je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas…)

-Ok une dernière…, craquai-je finalement.

-Merci Bella, alors je vais te prendre les deux.

-Alice, non…

-S'il vous plait, je voudrais ces deux robes, fit-elle à une vendeuse.

-Oui mademoiselle, la taille vous convient ?

-Parfaitement, dit Alice gaiement

-Très bien, suivez moi jusqu'au comptoir, s'il vous plait.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'au comptoir, Alice sortit sa carte Gold pour payer. La vendeuse nous regarda d'un drôle d'air, il me faudrait Edward pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais à mon avis, avant de placer la carte dans le boîtier, elle dut se dire qu'on était fauchées ou alors qu'elle avait en face d'elle des traqueuses en escarpins de luxe. Mais la carte passa sans soucis et la vendeuse mit précautionneusement les deux robes dans un grand sac portant le logo de la marque et tendit le paquet à Alice en nous souriant le plus possible. Elle me regarda et me lança un sourire éblouissant.

-Je trouve vos chaussures superbes, minauda-t-elle ensuite. Je ne vois pas souvent de telles chaussures.

-Merci, fis-je froidement.

-Mais de rien mademoiselle, c'est moi qui vous remercie, j'espère vous revoir bientôt !

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! lança Alice

-Bonne fin de journée mesdemoiselles.

-Merci à vous aussi ! lançai-je.

Nous sortîmes de la boutique, et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture pleine de notre après-midi shopping. Je regardai Alice de travers, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas me voir la regarder. Alors je tentai ma chance.

-Alice ?

-Oui ? me répondit-elle.

-Ne fais pas semblant, pourquoi as-tu pris les deux robes ? Je n'en ai même pas besoin.

- Bah je ne sais pas…

-Tu m'as déjà acheté des kilos de truc et pour Jasper et Edward aussi, répliquai-je soupçonneuse.

C'est à ce moment que je la vis détourner les yeux

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? lui demandai-je soudain.

-Rien.

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mon petit interrogatoire qui avait à peine commencé, que mon portable sonna. C'était Edward et j'eus le droit au petit message habituel mais qui me faisait toujours le même effet à chaque fois. J'ouvris mon téléphone et lus le sms

Ma Bella, mon ange, tu reviens quand ? Tu me manques trop, réponds moi vite s'il te plait ! Je t'aime, ton Edward.

J'aurais pu j'aurais rougi. Alice me regarda, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah vas y, réponds lui, de toute façon tu vas le faire alors fonce ! me répondit-elle exaspérée.

J'attrapai donc mon portable et tapai le plus vite possible mon message. Je sais qu'Alice est toujours exaspérée de me voir aussi amoureuse alors qu'elle est pareille avec son Jasper. Je rédige alors vite fait ma réponse :

Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour ! On sort tout juste du dernier magasin, alors je pense qu'on sera à la maison d'ici vingt ou trente minutes au plus, alors sois patient ! Je t'aime aussi mon chéri, Ta Bella.

Nous rentrâmes sans accros, Edward m'attendait dans le garage et à peine sortie il m'enlaça tendrement et m'offrit un baiser magique :

-Tu m'as manqué, me souffla-t-il.

-Toi aussi, mais je devrais partir plus souvent…

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il avec une petite moue irrésistible.

-Pour avoir un accueil pareil ! dis-je en rigolant et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Alors que je me séparai de mon mari, j'entendis des bruits de course, une porte claquée, d'autres bruits de course et enfin la porte du garage s'ouvre, laissant apparaître notre petite puce.

-MAMAN, MAMAN ! hurla-t-elle en courant vers moi et sautant en l'air pour que je l'attrape.

Je l'enlaçai fortement et Renesmée me rendit mon câlin.

-Tu m'as manquée, maman !

-Toi aussi, mon petit ange, lui répondis-je.

Elle se tourna vers Alice et lui lança :

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Tata.

-Pareil mon petit ange, dit Alice simplement

-Tu m'as ramené des fringues ? demanda la petite, innocente.

-Oui, je te montre ça tout à l'heure !

-Et moi Alice, tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? demanda Rosalie qui venait d'arriver.

-Oui, comme pour Renesmée je te montre ça tout à l'heure ! Avant je veux voir mon Jasper !

Notre lutin partit ainsi en courant en hurlant dans toute la villa.

-JASPER ! JASPER ! Où es-tu ?

Edward, moi, Renesmée et Rosalie, toujours dans le garage, nous nous mîmes tous à rire de bon cœur.

-Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis accro à mon amoureux, dis-je à Edward en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, hurla alors Alice.

Nous rîmes de nouveau.

Après avoir montré, avant et après le repas, les vêtements, chaussures et autres à Renesmée et Rosalie, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans le salon, pour attendre que Carlisle rentre de son travail. Edward avait décidé, suite aux supplications de notre fille, de la laissée dormir dans son ancienne chambre, alors quand Jacob apprit où dormait la petite, il nous demanda si lui aussi pouvait dormir ici, avec Renesmée. À contrecœur, Edward autorisa Jake à dormir avec notre fille, mais avec la porte ouverte.

-_Ah ! Edward et sa parano_…, pensai-je.

Je suis montée voir s'il dormait en en effet le spectacle était si mignon que j'appelai Edward pour qu'il vienne voir. Sans parler, je lui montrai la scène et même lui eut un petit sourire niais. Notre fille était allongée sur son côté droit et Jacob, à ces cotés avait la même position mais avec le bras passé autour de sa taille pour la retenir contre lui. En tant que mère, je ne pus résister. J'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai fait une photo, le même sourire qu'Edward collé au visage.

-Ils sont si mignon, soufflai-je alors. Tu viens, on descend ?

Il acquiesça de la tête et nous descendîmes main dans la main. Emmett et Jasper faisaient une partie de foot sur la console tandis que Rosalie, Alice et Esmée discutaient fringues et maquillage. Le regard d'Edward navigua entre ses frères et moi, plusieurs fois de suite, me faisant une demande silencieuse. J'acquiesçai et tendis la main vers les deux gars, pour lui signaler mon accord. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit ses deux adversaires.

-T'arrive juste à temps, Edward. On allait commencer une nouvelle partie, dit Em' en rigolant.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine où les autres étaient réunis à parler. Je m'installai à la table pour écouter, d'une oreille distraite, ce qu'elles disaient.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Carlisle arriva enfin. Même sans le voir je sus ce qu'il faisait. Il posa sa mallette dans la petite penderie de l'entrée avec son manteau. Il mit les clés de sa Mercedes noire dans le petit coffre qui contenait toutes les clés de toutes nos voitures. Il alla voir les garçons pour les saluer et leur dire qu'il prenait le prochain tour de jeu. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où nous nous trouvions et déposa un bisou sur notre front à toutes les trois. Pour finir, il embrassa Esmée qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. Alice détourna les yeux alors que Rose et moi regardâmes le couple s'échanger des baisers et en se demandant comment c'était passé leur journée respectives. Après ça, nous allâmes au salon retrouver les garçons. Nous jouâmes tous à une partie de foot sur la console, tout en discutant. Les couples s'étaient reformés, une fois la console éteinte, Edward était venu à côté de moi et nous nous étions enlacés, Alice et Jasper, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett avaient fait la même chose et restaient enlacés sur les canapés. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se tenaient la main. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir bougés, après quelques temps, Carlisle passant son bras autour des épaules d'Esmée pour que celle-ci se rapproche de lui.

Puis vers 5 heures, on parlait de tout et de rien quand soudain Alice se figea avant de revenir parmi nous comme si de rien n'était. Mais quand je me tournai vers Edward, celui-ci avait des yeux brillants comme un enfant de cinq ans.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

-Si je l'ai vu c'est que la décision est prise.

-Mais la dernière fois…

La dernière fois, tu l'as vue c'était flou, et la bah… c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-C'est vrai ? redemanda Edward.

-Mais oui, dit Alice exaspérée.

-On doit tout préparer alors ?

-Oui, ce serait mieux, tu ne crois pas ? D'autant plus que comme tu l'as vu, ils sont deux.

-Oui, oui bien sûr !

Je ne comprenais rien à la situation, à part que quelqu'un revenait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors Carlisle regarda Alice puis Edward et lui demanda enfin :

-Edward, je crois comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais éclaire-nous s'il te plait ? Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ?

-Elle revient.

**une fin sadique, je sais mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver la semaine prochaine!**

**Bisous**

**Bleunienn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!**

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... non je rigole.**

**Mais voilà le chapitre 2 de ma Fanfic.**

**Encore une fois, merci à Aly!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 2 : Les Préparatifs**

Je n'ai rien compris. Qui était ce « elle » ? Pas de prénom juste un « elle». Mais avant d'avoir poser ma question logique, les autres avaient commencé à parler sans moi.

- C'est sûr, sûr ? demanda Rose

- Mais oui, soufflèrent Alice et Edward en même temps

- Cool, on va se marrer, rigola Emmett

- Em', grogna Rose en lui mettant une petite claque à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Mais, euh Rose, dit Emmett comme un enfant de cinq ans

_Bon Emmett, arrête, gronda Carlisle. Alors, que peux-tu nous dire d'autre, sur son retour, Alice ?

- Elle revient quand ? Avec quelqu'un ? Elle est où ? Je dois lui préparer sa chambre, son petit espace enfin peut être leur petit espace. Déballer ses cartons, mais où ? débita Esmée inquiète, mais les yeux brillant

- Calme toi Esmée, commença Alice, nous avons le temps. D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle devrait être ici dans deux ou trois jours. Elle revient et c'est définitif, pas juste une visite de courtoisie pour voir si on va bien. Elle n'est pas seule. Il y a aussi un garçon, d'après ses vêtements, mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'est. Tu as réussi à le voir Edward ?

- Non, j'ai vu, comme toi, ses vêtements : un t-shirt bleu délavé, un jean noir simple et des chaussures de marche solides. Ils étaient dans la forêt. Après, nous l'avons vu arriver, elle était seule.

- Son… ami n'est peut être pas végétarien, dit Esmée pleine de compassion.

- Ou alors, un nouveau végétarien, dit Carlisle. La connaissant, elle a réussi à le convaincre de devenir végétarien.

- C'est sûr qu'elle sait être persuasive, rit Emmett

- Bon, trêve de bavardages, dit Esmée, sérieuse. On a du pain sur la planche, on doit lui, pardon leur, créer un espace…

- Avec un dressing !

- ALICE, grognèrent-ils en même temps.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai.

- Bon, reprit Esmée. Il est… sept heures, et nous avons, euh… Combien de temps, Alice ?

- A peu près trente-six heures, peut être quarante-huit heures mais je préfère qu'on la joue courte, alors trente-six !

- Juste ce qu'il nous faut, alors, pour aller a Port Angeles… Non, Seattle, c'est mieux ! Alors Alice, Rose et Bella en route !

- Mais… commençai-je

- Pas de mais, Bella, reprit Esmée sérieuse. Carlisle, tu dois aller travailler ?

- Je peux aisément demander trente-six heures vu le nombre d'heures que je fais dans ma semaine, rit-il.

- Parfait…

Esmée, la chef de chantier, s'était mise en mode ON.

-Toi, Emmett, Jasper et Edward, continua-t-elle en désignant du doigt, les trois garçons, je vais vous faire un dessin de ce que je veux pour elle et … lui.

Elle prit une feuille et se mit à dessiner en parlant.

-Je vous demande de me faire le gros œuvre. On va aménager les combles et je veux de la lumière, parce qu'avec les greniers, vive les coins sombres. Vous vous sentez capables de créer une immense baie vitrée dans le toit et ensuite d'arranger mon toit comme il faut ?

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent

- Et pense à Renesmée, Edward, elle et Jacob devraient se réveiller d'ici peu alors…

- Oui, répondit Edward, Je leur ferais leur petit déjeuner. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y avais déjà pensé. Je n'ai pas été élevé chez les ours, je sais ce que je dois faire. Même si avec Em', je côtoie tous les jours un ours, rit-il.

- C'est même pas vrai, plaida Emmett avec les yeux larmoyants nous faisant ainsi croire à sa tristesse.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur en voyant Emmett

- Bon, poursuivit Esmée, Quand à nous, mesdames, nous allons aller chercher les meubles qu'il nous faut, on la connaît, des choses simples

Je me décidais enfin à demander la chose que je me demandais depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps à mon goût :

- C'est qui ce « elle » ?

Edward me regarda prêt à répondre à ma question, mais tourna soudain la tête vers Alice qui lui souriait. Puis Alice perdit pied, une autre vision. Puis elle revint parmi mous comme si de rien n'était. Alors Edward se mit à rire.

-Je ne m'attendais pas ça Alice, articula mon mari en essayent de ne pas rire.

- C'est vrai, mais j'avais déjà vu un truc comme ça mais flou, donc je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'être sûre !

- Pas de souci Alice, mais c'est juste ta vision elle est… enfin ça va être drôle !

- Qu'est ce qui va être drôle ? demanda Emmett amusé.

- Je vais t'expliquer tout à l'heure, répondit Edward en riant toujours.

Edward qui regardait Emmett pencha le tête vers moi en faisant une grimace. Je ne dis rien. Alors je reportais mon attention sur les autres. Esmée regardait ses garçons en souriant. Puis elle se tourna vers l'entrée en faisant quelques pas.

- Allez les filles, venez

- Mais…

-J'ai dit pas de mais, Bella, me coupa Esmée en me souriant

Alors Rose et Alice allèrent vers la penderie pour récupérer leur sac et leur manteau, après avoir embrassé leur compagnon. Je fis de même. J'embrassais Edward et je partis chercher mes affaires.

-Rose, tu veux bien dire à Emmett que l'on va prendre sa Jeep pour avoir assez de place pour tout mettre

- Bien sûr, répondu Rose avant de parler plus fort avec une voix douce et mielleuse. Em', mon petit ours, on prend ta Jeep, hein ?

- Pas de souci mon ange !

Alors Rosalie mima un petit « YES » de la victoire. Ah ! Emmett, si aisément corruptible. Comme tous les hommes. Je souris à cette pensée.

Nous allâmes jusqu'au garage et nous montâmes dans la Jeep, direction Seattle. A mi-chemin, après un début de trajet calme ou personne ne parlait vraiment, Esmée commença à nous énumérer ce qu'il fallait.

- De la peinture blanche, ou beige mais quelque chose de clair. Ensuite le matériel de première nécessité dans une chambre : un lit euh… grand avec un joli sommier de préférence en bois, une commode, non deux, ils sont deux. Elle aura le grenier pour elle toute seule alors, non… ils auront le grenier pour eux deux alors des étagères, pour elle je sais mais pour lui je ne sais pas, alors une pour ces Cds, une pour ces livres et une autre pour ses journaux. Le mieux est de mettre des étagères sur tout le mur alors deux autres pour faire le mur.

J'avais remarqué qu'Esmée avait du mal à ce dire qu' « elle » était accompagnée.

Alice fit un mouvement vers Esmée et s'apprêta à lui parler mais Esmée ne lui en laissa pas le temps

- Je sais Alice, je te connais même si je te dis non, tu vas le faire alors… le dressing, oui mais pour les deux en même temps pas un pour elle et un pour…lui. Je suppose que tu as déjà plus ou moins vu la chambre ?

Alice acquiesça.

-Alors tu sais la place qu'occupera ton dressing dans la chambre, et je m'étais dit qu'une petite coiffeuse pourrait être sympa pour elle aussi.

Une nouvelle fois, Alice acquiesça en souriant.

Nous trouvâmes tout très facilement dans un grand magasin de meubles assez prestigieux : un grand lit, des étagères, un dressing impressionnant et une coiffeuse. Et Esmée pris également deux bureaux car comme elle le disait :

- Deux nouveaux arrivent à la maison, alors autant leur faire une chambre superbe, et puis le grenier est relativement grand il y a de place alors deux bureaux, c'est pas enorme.

nous rentrâmes avec le coffre de la Jeep littéralement remplit à ras bord de meubles à montrer, il ne restait plus qu'à venir chercher le matelas demain. En rentrant, nous sommes immédiatement montées au grenier, le trou qui devait accueillir la baie vitrée était presque fait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi, alors je suis allée voir Renesmée et Jake qui jouaient dans le salon.

- Ton père t'as nourri, mon bébé ? dis-je en souriant

- Oui maman, répondit la petite avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres

- Et même très bien, ajouta Jacob

Je souris simplement à cette petite réflexion.

Les trente-six heures passèrent vite, très vite. Nous ne nous sommes pas ennuyé. Une fois le trou fait, il avait fallu placer la baie vitrée. Montrer les murs en plâtre, les peintre en blanc, monter les meubles, aller chercher le matelas à Seattle, faire la décoration. Alice s'était même enfermée dans la chambre pour remplir le dressing, car elle avait acheté, je l'avais vu, des vêtement pour femme mais aussi des vêtement pour homme. Elle était très fière de son dressing. La dernière fois ou j'eus le droit d'entrer dans la chambre, tout était prêt sauf une chose mais Alice ne me dit rien. Au font de la pièce, il y avait le dressing, plein à craquer, séparé de la pièce par un mur avec une petite porte western pour y accéder. Sur le mur de droite en ouvrant la porte, les étagères étaient en partie remplis de Cds, de livre et de ces fameux journaux, comme ceux d'Edward, des journaux ou une histoire sans doute spéciale était écrite mais on ne me parlait de rien et je n'ouvris pas les journaux car celle qui les avait écrit ne m'en avait pas donné la permission et surtout, je ne la connaissais pas encore. En face des étagères , près de la bais vitrée, l'énorme lit avec de chaque coté, une petite table de nuit sur lesquelles étaient posés une petite lampe de chevet. La coiffeuse, à l'autre bout de la baie vitrée. Et enfin, sur la gauche, les deux bureaux collés l'un à l'autre, créant un grand espace de travail mais bien délimité, comme chacun sur son bureau mais travaillant en même temps. Et c'est là, que pour moi il manquait quelque chose car ils étaient devant un mur totalement blanc, et que des cadres traînaient sur le lit mais ils étaient vides.

En trente-six heures, j'avais passé peu de temps avec Edward pour moi seule. Je pense qu'Alice y était pour quelque chose mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

J'étais dans la cuisine, car bien sûr le jour où la nouvelle arrive, Renesmée me demande de faire une plat compliqué au dernier moment. Soudain, j'entendis une voiture s'engager sur le chemin menant à la villa, elle s'arrêta, une porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Alors j'entendis :

- Je t'aime (une voix féminine)

- Moi aussi, je t'aime (un homme, je connaissais sa voix mais qui était-ce ?)

La voiture redémarra et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en face du perron. Une personne sortit, monta le perron. Edward, qui était dans le salon, s'était levé. On frappa à la porte, Edward l'ouvrit. Un bruit de tissu résonna dans la pièce, et la porte claqua.

-OH ! Edward, comme tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi ! C'est si bon de te revoir enfin !

Curieuse, je passais ma tête dans le salon, il était vide mis à part Edward et cette fille enlacés. A mon grand regret, je ne voyais que son dos.

**Une fois de plus, j'ai fais une fin sadique mais me tapez pas.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si oui, une petite review se serait sympa!**

**Je pense que vous aimerez particulièrement le prochain chapitre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou!**

**Voila enfin la suite, très attendu de ma fanfic.**

**Vous allez découvrir enfin qui est cette nouvelle cullen.**

**Une fois de plus, un grand merci à Aly pour ses corrections**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 3 : Présentation**

Je continuai à fixer Edward qui enlaçait cette… fille. Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux et les humait en souriant. Ses mains avaient entouré sa taille de manière très tendre. Une bouffée de jalousie monta en moi, mais je me calmai en me répétant qu'il m'aimait MOI.

Je ne pus voir ce qui se passait ensuite car Renesmée m'appela :

- Maman ! J'ai faim.

- Oui, Maman on a faim !

- JACOB ! Ne m'appelle pas maman sinon, je t'en colle une !

Il rit. Je mis la table et les servis. Mais entre temps, il s'était passé pas mal de choses. Alice et Rose étaient arrivées, de même que Carlisle et Esmée, puis, Jasper et Emmett étaient revenus du jardin. Rose et Alice, arrivées en première, avaient serré la nouvelle arrivante dans leurs bras et avaient un peu discuté avec elle.

- Alors qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Rose

- Des choses et d'autres, répondit une magnifique voix chantante. Autant le raconter quand les autres seront là. Je ne compte pas le raconter dix-huit fois !

- Mais le plus important : as-tu fait du shopping ?

Alice évidemment.

- Oui, ma chère Alice, j'ai plein de choses pour vous dans le coffre et aussi pour…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Me connaissait-elle ou connaissait-elle Renesmée ?

C'est alors que Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent. Ils prirent la jeune fille dans les bras simplement. Puis Emmett courut dans la maison. À ce moment, je passai la tête dans le salon. Emmett faisait tournée en l'air la jeune femme en la rattrapant et en lui faisant un énorme câlin. Une fois a terre, Jasper vint vers elle et la prit à son tour dans ses bras, il affichait un sourire spécial que je ne compris pas. Tout le monde souriait. Alors, je m'avançai dans le salon et ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Je vis pour la première fois cette jeune femme que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

Elle avait de très long cheveux lâchés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses, ils étaient bruns mais avec de superbes reflets roux qui tranchaient avec la pâleur vampirique de sa peau. Elle avait un visage magnifique, avec quelques rondeurs enfantines. Elle n'avait, sans doute, pas plus de seize ans quand elle avait été transformée. Elle avait de grands yeux ambrés, une végétarienne, tant mieux. Elle avait un petit nez droit sans défaut, de jolies lèvres pleines et un sourire à tomber par terre qui dévoilait de parfaites dents blanches. Autour du cou, elle portait une chaîne sur laquelle était attaché un E en ambre et un A en rubis qui m'intriguait. Elle avait un corps parfait mais pas aussi extraordinaire que Rosalie. Physiquement parlant, elle était comme moi mais un peu plus grande, environ un mètre soixante-dix.

Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire, puis vint vers moi en tendant les bras pour me serrer contre elle.

- Je suis si contente de te rencontrer enfin, Bella, dit-elle.

- Euh… Moi aussi.

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Edward l'avait humée. Elle sentait la vanille, la pêche et le lilas. Une odeur extrêmement agréable.

Elle me lâcha et regarda Edward et Alice de travers. Alice riait, tandis que mon mari regardait la jeune femme, droit dans les yeux. Il la regardait concentré comme s'il discutait avec elle.

- Ne faites pas ça, c'est chiant ! dit soudain Emmett. De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Je faisais la leçon à Edward pour n'avoir rien dit à Bella !

- C'est de ma faute, répondit Alice.

Edward acquiesça.

- Elle m'a montré la scène où tu te présentais à Bella, et tu vas voir sa tête. Et c'était trop drôle.

Il se concentra un instant et la jeune femme rit.

- Oui, en effet, c'est… drôle, finit-elle par dire.

Je me décidais enfin à dire plus de trois mots.

- Bon, je crois que vous avez assez rigolé là ! J'en est marre. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

- Oh pardon Bella, c'est de ma faute, me répondit la nouvelle arrivante. J'aurai du commencer par me présenter à toi comme il le faut.

Elle se tourna vers Edward.

- Je lui dis la totale ou… ? demanda-t-elle.

Mon mari acquiesça en souriant. Et Emmett se mit à rire.

- Bon bah, c'est parti !

Elle se retourna vers moi et me tendit la main.

- Bella, je me présente Anna Elisabeth Masen Cullen.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, et je n'arrivais plus à la fermer. Elle s'appelait Masen, et son deuxième prénom… Elisabeth. C'est quoi la blague. Elle est où la caméra cachée, je ne savais pas que ça existait pour les vampires…

Une vague de jalousie m'envahit. Elisabeth Masen… Mais aussitôt une vague de calme arriva, grâce à Jasper. Mais je me posais toujours autant de question. Elle avait un rapport spécial avec Edward mais surtout son nom…. MASEN. Pendant que je réfléchissais, ma bouche était restée grande ouverte et tous les autres riaient de bon cœur.

-Bella, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches !

- Emmett, arrête, le gronda Rose.

Puis Edward parla enfin.

- Bella mon Amour, ça va ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Je suis…

- Choquée, finit Elisabeth à ma place.

- Oui… Mais… Mais comment… Comment c'est possible que tu sois Elisabeth Masen ? Tu as l'air d'avoir seize ans…

- Mais je ne suis pas Elisabeth Masen. On m'a dit de te dire la totale mais moi, pour faire simple, je suis Anna Cullen.

- Mais Elisabeth, c'est ton deuxième prénom et ton nom de famille c'est Masen.

Elle me regarda et me dit :

- Que peux-tu en déduire ?

Je me tournai vivement vers Edward.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais une sœur, je suis quand même ta femme !

Edward rit puis se décida enfin à m'expliquer :

- Anna n'est pas ma sœur et encore moins ma mère en fait c'est ma…

- Je suis sa cousine, au premier degré. Pas sa cousine du style, je suis arrivée chez les Cullen et on a dit que j'étais la cousine d' Edward pour éviter les questions.

- Mais pourquoi tu… vous tous… pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- C'est un peu compliqué ou pas vraiment, tout dépend des points de vue mais je…

- Non, Anna, ne dis rien pour l'instant… tu auras tout ton temps après pour lui raconter ton histoire, intervint Alice. Moi, je dis qu'il est temps de voir ce que tu nous as ramené de ce long voyage. Tu sais qu'on t'a installé une super chambre au grenier ?

- Moi, je sais, j'ai vu, rit-elle en se tapotant le front.

Il y avait un truc louche avec Anna. Elle avait regardé Edward comme si sans dire un mot et maintenant elle disait à Alice qu'elle avait vu que l'on avait préparé sa chambre… Je me suis immédiatement dis qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Je le saurais de toute façon tôt ou tard…

Alice était déjà sortie et revenait avec les bras chargés de sac de marque de luxe. Je voulus voir sa voiture et je vis qu'elle avait une voiture tout à fait charmante, une Mini Cooper rouge au toit noir avec bien sûr les vitres teintées. Anna sortit et partit chercher des bagages. Je décidais d'aller l'aider. Il y avait peu de bagages juste trois grandes valises mais les sièges arrières étaient pliés pour accueillir des sacs comme ceux qu'Alice avaient déjà déchargés. Nous déposâmes les bagages en bas des escaliers puis Jasper et Emmett prirent le relais pour les monter dans la chambre. Alors, je rejoignis avec Anna, Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Rose et Alice assis sur les canapés du salon. A peine une minute plus tard, Emmett et Jasper prirent à leur tour place à coté de leurs compagnes. J'étais à la droite d'Edward et celui-ci jouait avec mes cheveux, à sa gauche, se trouvait Anna. Elle était la seule à n'avoir personne. Mais alors que personne ne disait rien, Jacob et Resnesmée sortirent de la cuisine. Je les avais oubliés. La petite se précipita vers Anna, sauta en l'air et celle-ci la rattrapa gracieusement ce qui fit rire la petite et enfin elles échangèrent un câlin. Pendant que Jacob restait près de la porte de la cuisine.

- Contente de te rencontrer Tata Anna !

- Moi aussi ma chère Renesmée !

Anna et notre fille rirent. Mais comment me connaissait-elle et elle connaissait aussi Renesmée ?

Jacob s'avança vers les canapés.

- Bonjour Jacob, lança Anna.

Jacob s'arrêta.

- Euh… Salut. Mais comment tu me connais ? Je sais même pas qui tu es…

- Grâce aux autres je sais qui tu es Jake.

- C'est ma cousine, Jacob, commença Edward. Ma vraie cousine. Elle revient d'une trop longue absence et elle sait qui tu es parce qu'elle est comme moi… euh spéciale.

- OK, mais elle a un prénom ta cousine ou bien...

- Oh, excuse-moi, Jacob.

Elle se leva, puis marcha jusqu'à Jake et enfin elle lui tendit la main

- Anna Cullen. Enchantée de te rencontrer Jacob.

Jake lui serra la main.

- Moi aussi, Anna.

Elle revint à sa place et Jake assit près d'Alice et de Jasper. Il fut très vite rejoint par Renesmée qui s'assit sur ces genoux. Nous recommençâmes à parler mais pas de ce qui m'intéressait, à savoir, elle. Puis après quelques minutes, nous entendîmes des pas sur le perron. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Anna s'était levée et allait vers la porte. Elle souriait. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit se jeter dans les bras de celui qui apparaissait, sans doute, dans la vision d'Alice.

- Tu es enfin là… Tu m'as manqué. Dit Anna

**Encore une fin sadique, je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêché.**

**Nous songeons d'ailleurs à créer un groupe d'auteurs sadique XD**

**Alors d'après vous qui est l'amoureux d'Anna?**

**J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos review^^**

**Bisoux**

**Bleunienn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou!**

**Voila nouveau chapitre.**

**Vous allez enfin savoir qui est l'amoureux d'Anna,**

**et quel est son pouvoir.**

**Pleins de surprises en perspective XD**

**Bonne lecture!**

**je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 4 : La rencontre**

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, ma chéri, répondit l'homme.

Cela m'énervait car cette voix, je la connaissais, j'en étais sûre. Cet homme, je le connaissais. Anna et lui entrèrent. Et je découvris enfin qui était le compagnon d'Anna.

- Alec ?

Nous avions tous parlé en même temps. Par pur réflexe, et surtout à cause de notre instinct de défense, Edward, Emmett, Rose et moi, nous étions tous mis en positon de défense, prêts à attaquer. Je regardai vers Edward. Celui-ci regardait Anna et semblait parler avec elle. Soudain, il rit puis se détendit.

- C'est bon, on reste calme. Il ne nous veut pas de mal.

- T'es bête ou quoi, Edward ? répliqua Anna. S'il voulait nous attaquer, tu crois qu'il viendrait comme ça, de front et je l'aurai vu, je te signale. Merci pour la confiance, fit-elle sarcastique.

Elle sourit à Edward avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Oh c'est bon, je vérifiais ! Je m'inquiétais juste… Tu peux le comprendre…

- Tu es bien le seul à t'être inquiété mon cher Edward, dit Carlisle en souriant.

- Bah Em', Rose et Bella ont quand même réagi…

- Oui, enfin… Si tu réagis comme ça, il est normal que ta femme réagisse de la même façon non ? Et Em'… bah c'est Em' ! Une bagarre, il adore, reprit Anna.

Anna sourit une nouvelle fois à mon mari, qui sourit à son tour. Puis Carlisle se leva et alla vers le couple formé par Anna et Alec. Ils étaient très mignons tous les deux, Alec avait son bras droit passé autour de la taille d'Anna et jouait avec le passant de la ceinture du jean de la jeune fille. Elle avait les deux bras qui entouraient la taille de son compagnon. Alec nous regardait tandis qu'Anna, un peu plus petite, devait lever la tête pour voir tout son visage. Ses Yeux brillaient. Carlisle, une fois face à Alec, lui tendit la main, que le jeune vampire serra.

- Bienvenue dans notre famille, Alec.

- Merci, Carlisle.

À partir de ce moment, nous allâmes tous vers le couple pour saluer Alec. Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et moi lui fîmes la bise même si Esmée ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis Edward, Jasper et Emmett lui serrèrent la main. C'est en lui faisant la bise que je remarquai ce qui avait changé en lui. Il avait les yeux dorés. Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi clairs que les nôtres, il n'était pas végétarien depuis aussi longtemps que nous.

- Alors, comme ça c'est toi qui arrive à supporter Anna ? demanda Emmett.

Rose lui tapa l'arrière du crâne, et Anna rit.

- Tu peux parler mon cher, c'est bien Rose qui doit te supporter toi, mon gros nounours.

Tout le monde rit, même Alec. Nous nous réinstallâmes sur les fauteuils. Anna avait maintenant un énorme sourire. Elle était enlacée par Alec qui avait une main autour de sa taille pendant que l'autre jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle, elle lui tenait la taille avec le bras gauche et avait sa main droite sur sa cuisse. Ils étaient vraiment très mignons tous les deux, même si Alec… je devrais m'expliquer avec lui. C'était un Volturi. Esmée souriait en regarde le couple.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle.

- En Italie, j'ai rendu visite aux Volturi, Carlisle m'avait parlé d'eux et je voulais voir l'étendu de leurs pouvoirs. Si je pouvais au passage en récupérer quelques uns, c'était tant mieux… Et puis, on m'a donné un rendez-vous avec les anciens, je marchais dans un couloir, Alice m'avait envoyé un mail, j'étais en train de lui répondre. J'ai entendu les pensées de quelqu'un sans y prêter attention. Je savais juste qu'il s'inquiétait pour quelque chose mais quoi je ne le savais pas. Je tapais ma réponse à Alice de mon portable. Je savais aussi que quand il était passé près de moi, il m'avait regardé. J'ai fais quelques pas et j'ai remarqué qu'il était arrêté. Alors je me suis retournée, il s'est retourné aussi, nos yeux se sont croisés…

- Et je suis venu me présenté puis je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous. Pas un repas bien sûr, mais un ciné et elle a accepté. Quand je l'ai vu, c'était juste… Wahou ! L'amour au premier regard !

- Oui, c'était juste parfait !

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

- Oui et moi aussi je t'aime mon Alec !

Même leur rencontre était comme eux, très mignonne. C'était différent de ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward, c'était plus… simple. Les deux personnes étaient des vampires alors pas de soucis de blesser l'autre. Mais je n'avais pas compris quelque chose. Ça voulait dire quoi « récupérer des pouvoirs », si j'avais bien compris.

- Et comment est-il devenu végétarien, ma fille ? demanda Carlisle.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire. Alec a décidé lui même de devenir végétarien. Ça a été dur mais maintenant ça va mieux.

- Et puis, le sang humain ce n'est pas aussi bien que celui d'animaux. Être avec des humains est moins difficile, je trouve…

- Et puis quitter les Volturi t'as aidé, mon chéri !

- Tu as quitté les Volturi, Alec ? demanda Carlisle, surpris.

- Bah… Oui. C'est normal, répondit le jeune homme. J'en ai parlé avec Anna et elle ne voulait pas resté en Italie et maintenant que je l'ai, les Volturi ne sont plus rien. J'étais chez les Volturi pour ma sœur, mais une fois Anna entrée dans ma vie plus rien ne comptait à part elle et moi. Alors un soir, j'ai dit à Aro que je partais et le lendemain, nous partions tous les deux. Et c'est à partir de là, que j'ai dis à Anna que je voulais devenir végétarien.

- Mais pourquoi être arrivé après Anna ? demanda Edward.

- Je voulais être sûr de me maîtriser, j'ai encore des périodes difficiles. Je ne voulais pas exposer votre fille, alors je suis allé me nourrir pour plus de sûreté. Et je voulais laisser Anna retrouver les siens…

- Mais tu fais déjà partie de notre famille, Alec, puisque tu es avec Anna, poursuivit Carlisle.

- Merci… Infiniment.

Leur histoire était touchante. Le départ d'Alec, de chez les Volturi, son apprentissage de végétarien. Mais j'avais toujours ma question à lui poser. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai de poser ma question.

- Excuse-moi, Anna…

- Oui Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi

- Je peux te poser une question ? Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre, ne réponds pas…

- Pas de soucis, Bella, vas-y !

- Je voulais te demander… enfin tu avais l'air de parler avec Edward, tout à l'heure mais sans dire un mot et tu as parlé de « voir l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs et si je pouvais en récupérer quelques uns » mais ça veut dire quoi ?

- Euh... Comment expliquer ça simplement…

- Tu as un pouvoir spécial, dis-je. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pour faire simple, je suis une duplicatrice de pouvoirs.

- Pardon…

Elle rit, de même que le reste de la famille.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. J'ai eu à peu près la même réaction, me dit Alec en souriant.

- Ça veut dire quoi une duplicatrice de pouvoir ?

- Pour aller au plus simple, je reproduis les pouvoirs des autres. Ainsi, en rencontrant Jasper, je suis devenue empathe**, **en rencontrant Benjamin, je suis devenue capable de maîtriser les éléments et en te rencontrant, j'ai eu ton bouclier.

- Mais ça marche comment ?

- Bah… C'est simple. Je ressens le pouvoir d'un vampire et je le copie.

- Et les pouvoirs tu les stocke où ?

La femme fille se tapota le front.

- Dans ton cerveau ?

- Oui, dans mon cerveau.

- Ouais, une vraie bibliothèque, rit Emmett.

Tout le monde rit une nouvelle fois. Mais Anna regardait Emmett de travers.

- Emmett, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas dire que je suis une bibliothèque.

-Mais tu es la plus belle bibliothèque du monde, ma chérie, dit Alec en lui embrassant la tempe.

Anna sourit et leva sa tête pour pouvoir embrasser Alec. Vraiment très mignon, c'est deux là.

- Mais Alec, reprit Carlisle, dis-moi comment as-tu réussi à quitter les Volturi, aussi facilement ?

- Et bien… Une fois que j'aie rencontré Anna, ça a été totalement naturel.

- Tu n'as pas eu de souci avec eux, Anna ? demanda Carlisle.

- Non. Absolument pas. Mais je ne leur ai pas tout dit…

Carlisle la regarda de travers.

- Bah quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas leur montrer que j'étais capable de copier n'importe quel pouvoir. Aro voulait déjà avoir Edward et Alice, alors pense à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait su pour moi…

- Anna m'a confié son secret et je ne l'ai pas dit à Aro. Il n'a même pas cherché à me toucher la main avant que je ne parte.

- Mais comment as-tu fait, Anna, pour lui cacher ton don ? demanda Carlisle, curieux.

- Et bien, pendant mes… voyages, dirais-je, j'ai rencontré des vampires forts étonnants qui avaient des pouvoirs très surprenant.

Carlisle et Anna parlaient de choses et d'autre. Mais une question me turlupinait.

- Comment ça marche, ton pouvoir ? demandais-je. Tu as dis que tu ressentais les pouvoirs et que tu les copiais ?

- Oui. C'est un peu comme Edward qui entend les pensées des gens. J' « entre » dans la tête des vampires et je sens leur pouvoir et à partir de la bah… mon cerveau analyse le pouvoir et le copie. Ça dur à peine quelques secondes.

- Tu as copié le mien ?

- Oui et celui de Renesmée.

- Quand ?

- Pour le tien, quand j'étais encore sur le perron et celui de Renesmée, quand je suis rentrée.

- Impressionnant !

- Merci !

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant le reste de la journée. À l'heure du dîné, Anna insista pour m'aider à préparer le repas de Renesmée et de Jacob. Notre fille ne connaissait Anna que depuis à peine une journée mais l'adorait déjà. Anna était très gentille, de même qu'Alec. Une fois son dîné avalé la petite retourna auprès d'Anna qui parlait toujours avec Carlisle. Mais elle s'endormit au bout d'une heure, alors je me levai pour la prendre des bras d'Anna. Mais…

- Laisse Bella, j'ai envie de la mettre au lit… Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ? Où dort-elle ?

- Dans la chambre d'Edward.

- Anna, tu devrais aller coucher Renesmée et aller découvrir ta chambre avec Alec, proposa Carlisle. Je pense que je t'ai posé assez de questions pour aujourd'hui.

- Très bien, pas de souci, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Tu viens Alec ? Je te ferais visiter la maison en même temps.

Alec sourit également et prit la main qu'Anna lui tendait, alors qu'elle avait Renesmée sur son autre bras, puis ils partirent dans l'escalier.

**Alors? ca vous a plu? Je l'espère.**

**Une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**A bientot**

**Bleunienn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou!**

**Voila la suite de ma FanFic.**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire a part:**

**MERCI ALY! XD**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 : Parlez-moi de vous**

Anna et Alec étaient montés coucher Renesmée depuis un quart d'heure. Alors, je décidais d'aller voir si elle avait réussi, car ma fille pouvait se montrer très têtue parfois… Je montai les marches tranquillement quand j'entendis Anna et Alec parler depuis l'ancienne chambre de mon mari. Apparemment, j'avais eu raison : Renesmée avait décidé de leur compliquer leur tâche et s'était sans doute réveillée alors qu'Anna la posait dans son lit. Elle m'avait déjà fait ce coup à plusieurs reprises mais je devais bien avouer que j'adorais parler avec ma fille. J'allais jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et découvris Alec, Anna et Renesmée allongés sur le dos, en pleine discussion. Jacob était rentré chez lui car Billy voulait le voir un peu, car Jacob préférait rester avec la petite. Renesmée était allongée entre les deux jeunes vampires et riait de même qu'Alec. Ma fille sauta soudain sur Alec qui l'a chatouillait. Anna riait en voyant son compagnon attaqué de la sorte par la petite.

- Pitié, mon Amour, aide-moi !

- Sûrement pas mon cher, je ne veux pas que la puissance destructrice de Renesmée retombe sur moi ! rit Anna

La petite rit de plus belle en voyant Alec se tortiller sous ses chatouilles.

- Non ! PITIE ! Renesmée, pas les cheveux !

- Oh que si ! Tu m'autorises, Anna ?

- Fais ce que tu veux. Je veux juste le récupérer intact.

- Cool, dit la petite en plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure d'Alec.

Alec rit. La fillette aussi et elle finit par retomber sur le torse du jeune vampire. Un bâillement lui échappa. C'est à ce moment que je décidai d'entrer. La petite somnolait déjà alors qu'elle était encore allongée sur le torse d'Alec, qui lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste très tendre. Alec et Anna tournèrent la tête vers moi et me sourirent.

- Maman, dit ma fille à moitié endormie.

- Oui ma chérie. Je suis là.

- Dors petite chose, répondit Alec en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas une petite chose.

- Et bien, au moins, elle a du caractère, dit Alec.

- Tout comme sa mère, répondit Edward.

Edward venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il vint derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Alec, tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? demanda Renesmée.

- Oui, pas de soucis.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Alec. Elle…

- Non, pas de soucis. Et puis si elle s'endort aussi vite que tout à l'heure, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que nous entendîmes un petit ronflement. Il avait raison, d'ici dix petites minutes, il pourrait partir. Nous rîmes doucement. En effet, à peine dix minutes plus tard, Alec releva la petite de son torse et la posa délicatement sur le matelas. La fillette émit une petite plainte mais ne se réveilla pas. Il sortit du lit, remit la couverture sur la petite et embrassa son front. Nous sortîmes de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Alec expira fortement.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé, Alec… commençais-je.

- Ça me faisait plaisir, elle est vraiment très gentille votre fille. Elle est vraiment très, très mignonne…

- Tu viens Alec ? On va la voir cette chambre ? demanda Anna.

- Oui, avec plaisir, ma chérie.

- Vous venez aussi ? nous demanda Anna.

Je regardai Edward, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- On ne veut pas vous déranger…, commença Edward.

- Mais ça ne nous embête pas, sinon je ne te le proposerais pas, hein Alec ? dit Anna

- Oui, pas de soucis, Anna, venez tous les deux. On aura le temps de _découvrir _cette chambre tous les deux après, répondit-il en passant son bras droit autour de la taille de sa compagne.

Anna, face au sous-entendu d'Alec, sourit en baissant la tête. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait rougit comme une tomate tandis qu'Edward, moi et Alec, rîmes de bon cœur. Nous montâmes jusqu'au grenier et je vis enfin la chambre finie. Peu de chose avait changé. Les cadres qui traînaient sur le lit, il y a quelques jours, étaient accrochés au mur. Je restai les regarder attentivement. Il y avait des photos relativement récentes d'Edward, d'elle, d'Alice, de Jasper, de Rose et d'Emmett. Ainsi qu'une photo de Carlisle et Esmée assis sur un fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je vis également une photo de famille de tous les Cullen. Puis je pus voir des photos plus anciennes, une d'Anna et d'Edward dans les années 1910-1915 à en juger d'après leurs tenues. Une d'un couple que je supposai être les parents d'Anna car la femme avait des traits communs avec le jeune vampire, c'était une photo de mariage, une photo d'Edward en compagnie de ses parents, une autre d'Anna et de son père et enfin une avec tous les Masen réunis, les parents d'Edward, le père d'Anna et bien sûr eux deux. Je me sentais étrangère dans ces portraits de famille, même si la dernière photo que je n'avais jamais vue était une photo de mon mariage avec Edward. Je me retournai vers le reste de la chambre mais ne vis qu'Edward.

- C'est normal qu'il y ait une photo de nous deux, Edward ?

- Oui, répondit Anna. J'étais là, mais j'ai rencontré des vampires aux pouvoirs aussi intéressants qu'étrange. Je vous expliquerais.

Je regardai Edward qui était aussi surpris que moi de cette révélation. Le jeune vampire était dans son dressing apparemment. Alec était avec elle d'après la petite conversation qui nous parvenait.

- Vu comment tu m'avais parlé d'Alice, je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi… petit.

- C'est vrai. Esmée a du la retenir. Mais tu vois quand même ce bout de mur avec uniquement des paires de chaussures. Et encore il n'y a que… attends… cinq paires de chaussures à talons. J'ai eu de la chance.

- En même temps, t'as vu la collection de Converse que ça te fait ?

- Bah… Ouais. Mais en même temps, je dois être une ado pour toute l'éternité et pour cette adolescence à rallonge je préfère les baskets aux talons hauts, rit Anna.

- Ouais, tu n'as pas tort ma chérie !

- Et puis toi aussi t'as des Converses ! dit Anna

Ensuite, Edward et moi entendîmes un bruit de baiser. Puis le couple sortit du dressing en se tenant par la main. Tous les deux souriaient. Anna se dirigea, en entraînant Alec avec elle, vers le lit où ils s'installèrent en tailleur.

- Venez. Ne restez pas debout, tous les deux ! dit Anna

Elle nous fit signe de venir nous installer avec eux, ce que nous fîmes avec plaisir. Je m'installai en tailleur en face d'Alec tandis qu'Edward s'installa en face d'Anna. Tous les deux se regardaient, je pouvais sentir à quel point ils étaient très heureux de se revoir.

- Alors tous les deux, ça va ? demanda Anna

- Euh… Bah… oui, répondis-je

- Je demande ça parce que Alice adorait me raconter des trucs sur vous, mais je préférerais avoir votre point de vue à vous deux, les concernés. On connaît Alice, elle peut raconter pas mal de bêtises, rit Anna.

- Oui, tu as raison pour Alice ! rit Edward. Tu veux que l'on te raconte tout… tout ?

- Bah… ce que les autres ont su au fur et à mesure. Je ne veux pas tous les petits détails mais les choses importantes pour vous.

- Mais quand tu m'as touché… Tu… avec le pouvoir d'Aro, balbutia Edward.

- Oui, mais en le contrôlant, je n'ai rien vu. Je te respecte trop mon cher Edward pour m'introduire dans ta tête et prendre ce que je voudrais prendre.

Edward sourit à sa jeune cousine. Puis Moi et mon mari nous commençâmes à raconter notre histoire, notre rencontre en cours de Biologie, les petits moments tendres, mon anniversaire désastreux, les mois qui ont suivis, mon voyage de sauvetage en Italie , nos retrouvailles, l'attaque des nouveaux nés, notre demande en mariage, les préparatifs d'Alice, le mariage, notre lune de miel, l'arrivée de Renesmée, l'imprégnation de Jacob, la trahison d'Irina, la réparation à l'attaque des Volturi, notre rencontre avec eux, notre victoire, nos moments tendres et importants depuis ces deux dernières années jusqu 'à son arrivée. Alec grimaça à l'évocation des Volturi.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Alec ?

- Je voudrais me faire pardonner pour ma participation aux confrontations avec les Volturi…

- Pas de soucis, Alec. À cette époque, les choses étaient… différentes. Tu faisais ce que les Volturi te demandaient alors tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

- Merci Bella. De même pour toi Edward… Je m'excuse.

- Pas de soucis, Alec.

- Merci beaucoup à tous les deux !

Je souris à Alec. IL était vraiment une personne très gentille. Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que je pose une question que je n'aurais peut être pas du poser.

- Mais, et toi, Anna, quelle est ton histoire ?

La jeune vampire se crispa. Alec posa sa main sur sa cuisse gauche alors qu'Edward posait sa main gauche sur le genou droit d'Anna. Puis elle baissa la tête.

- Ne me réponds pas si tu ne le veux pas, ou si c'est trop dur. Je peux le comprendre, tempérais-je

- Non, je te dois la vérité, Bella. Et toi, tu m'as raconté ton histoire, alors tu es en droit de savoir la mienne.

À ce moment, la prise des mains d'Alec et d'Edward se resserrèrent.

**Voila, Alors, ca vous a plu?**

**Une petite fin sadique, je sais.**

**Vous avez des idées sur le passé d'Anna?**

**Je vous retrouve au plus vite**

**Bisoux **

**Bleunienn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou!**

**Voila nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic.**

**Ce chapitre est assez interressant. Vous allez enfin**

**découvrir l'histoire d'Anna.**

**Je dois préciser que ce chapitre à été assez compliqué à écrire.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier pour la ènième fois ma bêta-correctrice, ALY.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas!**

**Chapitre 6 : Son histoire**

- Tu n'es pas obligée, Anna. dit tristement Edward.

- Si, j'y tiens…

Anna expira et se lança :

- Et bien, j'espère que tu as du temps car je vais te faire la version longue…

J'acquiesçais.

- Et bien, je suis née le 21 juin 1902. Un an et un jour après Edward. Je suis la fille d'Anthony Masen, le frère du père d'Edward qui était avocat, et était associé avec Edward Senior. Ma mère… Mary… je ne l'ai jamais connue, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Je le regrette beaucoup, mon père me parlait souvent d'elle en me disant qu'il l'aimait et que je lui ressemblais tellement qu'il se sentait la force de se lever jours après jours pour moi. J'ai grandis et j'avais conscience de ressembler de plus en plus à ma mère. Je faisais aussi comme elle, je m'occupais de mon père comme ma mère le faisait. Edward et moi, nous vivions dans des maisons mitoyennes, alors nous avons grandi ensemble, nous étions et sommes encore très proches. Nous étions privilégiés par rapport à d'autre, nous allions au lycée. Et le lycée, comme maintenant, c'était une horreur.

- Oui l'horreur ! confirma Edward

Anna rit.

- Mais le plus dur était d'être séparée de lui, alors à midi, nous sortions manger ensemble et nous affrontions les moqueries car ni lui, ni moi n'étions vraiment très sociables. Mais finalement, un jour, à la sortie du lycée, un garçon vint vers moi. Henry était gentil, drôle et intelligent. Nous sommes sortis, nous nous sommes baladés, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai trouvé mon père et Henry qui parlaient. Mon père s'est levé et m'a dit qu'Henry lui avait demandé ma main et qu'il avait accepté. J'étais heureuse.

- Moi, je le haïssais ce gars !

- Merci, Edward ! ironisa-t-elle avant de reprendre avec gravité. Puis la grippe espagnole est arrivée. Mon père était le premier Masen à en mourir. Tout le monde m'a soutenue mais j'étais inconsolable. Puis le père d'Edward est mort. Ensuite, c'est lui qui a été admis à l'hôpital, j'essayais d'aller le visiter tous les jours, mais Carlisle, m'en empêchait. C'est lui qui m'a appris qu'Elisabeth était morte et qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. C'est là que je lui ai demandé de dire à Edward que je l'aimais.

- À cette époque, nous connaissions Carlisle juste comme ça. Il était venu dîner une fois chez moi. Mon père et lui s'entendaient à merveille, précisa mon mari.

- Enfin bref, reprit Anna. Puis je suis partie en courant et en pleurs. J'ai pris mon chemin habituel pour rentrer mais je n'ai pas fais attention, il faisait nuit. Je suis passée dans une ruelle mais je me suis faite agresser par un homme. Pour être directe, il m'a violée puis m'a abandonnée. Je suis rentrée chez moi, je ne sais comment… Quand je suis arrivée dans le salon, Henry était là, il m'a demandée pourquoi je pleurais alors je lui ai raconté pour Edward et mon agression. Alors au lieu de me réconforter, il a commencé à me hurler dessus, à me dire que j'avais donné ma virginité à un inconnu, que je lui mentais, que j'étais consentante, que j'étais une trainée… Alors pour me punir, d'après ces propres mots, il m'a violé… Deux fois… Puis il a continué en disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir si je survivais à ces coups, puis il m'a frappé fort, de plus en plus fort… Et il est parti.

- Je l'aurais tué ce…

- Edward, s'il te plait !

- Pardon, Anna…

- Pas grave. Carlisle, à l'hôpital, s'était inquiété pour moi. Dans la nuit, alors que je ne voulais que mourir, il est venu chez moi et m'a trouvée. Je ne savais pas où il m'avait emmenée mais il m'a dit que j'étais en sécurité. Il m'a dit qu'il avait sauvé Edward et qu'il allait me sauver. Puis il m'a mordu. Je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard, Edward à mes cotés.

- C'était cool de te revoir vivre !

- Merci Edward.

Anna rit avec Edward. Alec tenait toujours la cuisse d'Anna. J'imaginais aisément que le fait de me raconter son histoire avait du être très dur.

- Tu veux la suite, Bella ? demanda Anna.

- Oui si tu veux bien me la raconter.

- Avec plaisir ! Il n'y a plus de moment… Comment dire ?

- Triste, répondit Edward.

- Arrête Ed'. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire !

- Je sais mais j'aurais du te protéger.

- Arrête !grogna-t-elle avant de reprendre calmement. Donc, Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Après Carlisle nous a appris sa philosophie. Nous avons voyagé, fait des études. Mais Edward a décidé, un jour, de partir. J'ai été brisée une nouvelle fois, mais il m'écrivait souvent. J'ai connu l'arrivée du reste de la famille.

- Pas la mienne, dit-je.

- Oh que si. Alice m'envoyait des tonnes de mails, me racontant ce qui se passait entre vous. Et puis… Je t'ai vu devenir un vampire alors je n'avais pas de doute sur la fin de l'histoire.

- Je sais qu'Edward a fait deux fois Harvard, mais toi, qu'as-tu fait comme étude ? Tu as l'air d'aimer étudier comme lui…

- Et bien, j'ai fait Harvard deux fois, comme Edward. Mais je n'ai pas fais les même études. J'ai des diplômes de philosophie, de lettres anciennes et modernes, de langues, d'histoire et j'ai aussi fait le conservatoire de New York en piano et voix.

- C'est très impressionnant.

- Euh… Merci !

Edward et Anna rirent. Ils venaient sûrement de se dire quelque chose mais je préférais ne rien dire.

- Je me suis accrochée à cette histoire longtemps mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé une raison de tourner le page, dit-elle enfin.

Elle posa sa main sur le genou d'Alec. Celui-ci sourit. Ils étaient vraiment très touchants. Mais je préférais essayer de satisfaire ma curiosité en lui posant des questions.

- Tu peux me dire quels pouvoirs tu possèdes ?

- Et bien… Oui. Mais je vais sans doute en oublier, rit-elle, avant de continuer. Alors j'ai rencontré tous les vampires qui sont venus vous aider, il y a deux ans, donc tu vois déjà une partie des pouvoirs que j'ai, ensuite, j'ai les pouvoirs des Volturi et j'ai rencontré des vampires capables de devenir invisible, de ne laisser aucune traces après eux, et j'ai aussi rencontré… James et Victoria

- Tu les connais ?

- Non, j'ai capté leur pouvoir il y a cinq ans, je crois. Je sais qui ils sont par l'intermédiaire de leurs pensées, ça s'arrête là. Et en touchant Edward, je les ai vus.

J'eus un choc, elle avait les pouvoirs de tous ceux qui voulaient me tuer. Mais sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi et malgré le fait que je ne la connaisse que depuis un jour : j'avais confiance en elle.

- Et toi, Alec ? Quelle est ton histoire ? demanda Edward

- Honnêtement, je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé avant que j'intègre les Volturi. Je sais que Jane et moi, avant nous étions proches, que je viens d'une famille noble. Mais je ne sais pas qui m'a transformé. Je sais que, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais chez les Volturi, ils m'ont expliqué ce que j'étais devenu et je suis devenu un membre important de la garde comme ma sœur. Et J'avais quinze ans. Mais si vous parlez en années vampirique : j'ai trois cent douze ans.

- Tu n'as pas l'air aussi vieux, mon pote ! rit Edward

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et continuâmes à parler. Anna nous parla de ses voyages pendant ces neuf années absence.

- Mais pourquoi Edward ne m'a jamais parlé de toi ? demandais-je.

- Et bien… Il a fait ce que j'ai fait quand il est parti, dix ans après notre transformation. J'ai arrêté de parler de lui, pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Alors, il a décidé de ne pas te parler de moi. Je comprends qu'il ait fait cela. Quand il est parti, j'ai été brisé, je n'avais que lui, et j'ai fais la même chose que lui. Je suis parti et j'ai brisé Edward. À cette période, il n'avait que moi…. Et j'espère que tu lui pardonneras de ne t'avoir rien dit !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna. Je n'ai rien à pardonner. Je comprends qu'il ne m'ait rien dit.

- Tu as été et est toujours sa lumière, Bella. Je le vois.

- Comme Alec pour toi ! dis-je en souriant.

Anna sourit et se pencha vers Alec pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Alors le jeune vampire commença à lui caresser les cheveux après lui avoir embrassé la tête. Nous continuâmes à nous poser des questions, surtout Anna et moi. Nous voulions savoir un maximum de choses sur l'autre. Je sentais que j'allais m'entendre à merveille avec elle, et qu'elle serait une très, très bonne amie. Finalement, vers huit heures du matin, j'allais préparer le petit déjeuner de Renesmée. Une fois de plus, Anna m'aida et nous en profitâmes pour continuer à discuter pendant que les garçons jouaient au foot sur la pelouse. Quand ma fille arriva, elle me dit bonjour en me sautant dans les bras puis elle demanda à Anna de la porter, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Une fois que Renesmée eut pris son repas. Edward partit chasser avec Anna. Nous avions décidé de laisser les cousins se retrouver. Et nous avions apparemment bien fait car ils n'avaient pas encore passé la rivière que nous entendîmes des rires.

- Je suis contente qu'elle soit revenue, dit Esmée.

À ce moment, Alice arriva le sourire aux lèvres en regardant Alec. Celui-ci jouait toujours, sans se poser de question en riant avec Jasper et Emmett. Après quelques minutes, Alec se retira de la partie et vint vers nous.

- Alice ?

- Oui, Alec ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide…

**Alors ce petit chapitre?**

**Une petite review?**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas assomer avec l'histoire d'Anna.**

**Et alors d'après vous, que va demander Alec à Alice?**

**Bisoux **

**Bleunienn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**Nouveau chapitre!**

**Je sais vous l'avez pas mal attendu;**

**Mais le voila, tout beau, tout chaud.**

**Comme d'habitude un énorme MERCI a ma Aly.**

**Chapitre 7 : Une demande imprévue**

- Je sais ! dit Alice avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- Je m'en doute ! répondit Alec en souriant.

- Alors, tu as déjà prévu quelque chose ou pas ?

- Euh… Bah… Comment dire ça ? Et bien, non…

- Bon bah… d'un coté, c'est plus simple ! lui sourit Alice

- Merci, merci beaucoup !

Alec prit Alice dans ses bras et la fit tourner en l'air en riant, de même que notre petit lutin. Puis il la posa sur le plancher et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à droite de celui sur lequel j'étais. Alice le suivit. Finalement, ils s'installèrent face à face, en tailleur sur le fauteuil.

- Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ? demanda le jeune vampire.

- Bah, tu ne vas pas arriver en lui disant que tu l'aimes et lui lancer la bague...

- Je sais mais… Je ne sais pas comment faire… Écoute Alice, Anna est la seule fille que j'ai connue et je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça. Chez les Volturi, on ne se marie pas. Je sais que humain, j'avais une fiancée qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs. Je veux faire ça parfaitement pour la seule fille… non la seule femme que j'aime et que j'aimerais à jamais.

À ce moment de leur conversation, que je n'écoutais pas vraiment, il faut le dire, je me figeai.

- TU VAS DEMANDER ANNA EN MARIAGE ! criai-je

- Parle plus fort, Bella, pour qu'Anna t'entende ! me gronda Alice.

- C'est vrai ? demandais-je à Alec après avoir repris mon calme.

- Oui, je voulais attendre que nous soyons revenus ici, dans sa famille, pour le faire. Je suis sûr de moi, je l'aime et si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je l'aurais demandé en mariage, il y a un an et demi, le jour ou je l'ai rencontrée. Mais, comme je le disais à Alice, je ne sais pas comment faire… et la spontanéité… Disons que quand Anna m'a parlé de votre mariage, je me suis dis que le mieux était d'attendre de rencontrer Alice pour faire une demande parfaite.

Face au petit discours d'Alec, on ne pouvait être que très touché. Je pensais à Alec qui n'avait pas connu l'amour avant Anna. Mais son histoire avec Anna était comme la mienne avec Edward. Nous n'avions pas connu l'amour avant de se rencontrer dans une petite salle de biologie, dans un petit lycée, d'une petite bourgade paumée parmi les nuages. Eux s'étaient rencontré par hasard, dans les couloirs d'un château au fin fond de l'Italie et n'avaient jamais été vraiment amoureux. Mais plus je réfléchissais et plus je trouvais quelque chose étrange.

- Anna n'aura-t-elle pas vu que tu comptes la demander en mariage ?

- Non. Je sais, c'est spécial, mais elle peut « déconnecter » ses pouvoirs. Emmett n'a pas tout à fait tort en parlant de bibliothèque car si elle le souhaite, elle peut choisir d'utiliser un don ou non.

- Cool ! dis-je

- Ouais, assez mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai comparé son don à une bibliothèque. Elle n'aime pas ça.

- Je serais muette !

Je mimai le fait de me cadenasser la bouche et de jeter la clé. Alec rit. Alice aussi, mais elle redevint vite sérieuse. Je connaissais cette expression, elle avait arboré la même quand nous devions être sérieux pour parler de mon mariage avec Edward.

- Alors, mon cher Alec ? Tu sais ce que tu va faire ? Comment tu voudrais le faire ? Et le plus important : tu sais quelle bague tu vas choisir pour le lui demander ?

- Euh… Pour la bague, je crois que je l'ai trouvée mais je voulais que tu viennes chez le bijoutier avec moi. Et pour la manière de le lui dire j'ai quelques idées…

- Bon bah, ce n'est déjà pas si mal !

Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire pour cette demande en mariage. Alors la conversation que j'écoutais, il y a cinq minutes, me paraissait beaucoup plus intéressante. Et même, si Alec avait besoin de mon aide, je le ferais avec plaisir. Alice attrapa le petit carnet de notes qui restait toujours dans sa poche, l'ouvrit et décapuchonna le stylo.

- Vas-y, Alec. Quelles sont tes idées ?

Alice était soudain devenue très sérieuse.

- Pour la bague, je sais ce que je veux, commença Alec.

- Oui ?

- Je l'ai vu à Seattle, en faisant un tour, j'ai retenu l'adresse du bijoutier.

- Donc, il faut prévoir d'aller a Seattle rapidement… dit Alice en réfléchissant.

- Comment est-elle ? demanda Rose à Alec.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur la conversation d'Alice et d'Alec que je n'avais pas entendu Rosalie arriver. Elle souriait à Alec, apparemment contente qu'il ait décidé d'épouser ma nouvelle sœur. Alec la regarda en souriant avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai choisi une bague en or blanc incrustée de diamants formant l'inscription « oui ».

- C'est mignon ! dit Rose

- Oui, je pense qu'elle va adorer ! répondit-je

- Oui, c'est tout à fait… charmant.

Alice était perdue dans ses pensées ou dans le futur, je ne sais pas trop. Mais elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

- Et comment veux-tu lui demander sa main ?

- Je pensais à une clairière dont elle m'a parlé, c'est un endroit ou elle aimait aller avec Edward, je crois.

Ainsi, Anna connaissait notre clairière. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise. Ça me touchait qu'Alec choisisse la clairière pour demander la main d'Anna. Je pensais juste aider Alec s'il me le demandait mais, maintenant que je savais qu'il allait le faire dans la clairière, je ferais tout pour que sa demande soit parfaite.

- Oui, moi je sais Alec ! Je veux t'aider ! m'exclamai-je.

- Merci Bella !

- De rien. Je connais… très bien la clairière et je vais faire mon max pour t'aider.

- Merci, merci, merci Bella !

- Bon et que vas-tu faire d'autre ? demanda Alice

- Je pensais que nous pourrions décorer la clairière et que je lui demanderais de m'épouser au clair de lune.

- C'est trop romantique, s'exclama Rose

- Euh… c'est vrai ? demanda le jeune vampire

- Oui.

Alice, Rose et moi avions parlé en même temps, ce qui nous fit rire. Nous continuâmes à parler de l'organisation jusqu'au moment où Alice vit Anna et Edward rentrer. Et en effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent en rigolant. Alec était parti dans sa chambre.

- Où est Alec ? demanda Anna en rentrant.

- Dans votre chambre, répondis-je.

- J'y cours ! dit-elle

Elle monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Edward vint près de moi et m'enlaça.

- Alors ça va ? me demanda-t-il

- Oui parfait. Et toi, c'était sympa la chasse avec Anna ?

- Oui, on a bien rigolé.

Je me posais quand même une question.

- Tu sais pour Alec ? demandais-je.

Je me disais que s'il savait il me répondrait et que s'il ne savait pas, il ne me répondrait pas.

- Oui, me répondit-il.

Son ton était étrange et il avait une petite moue.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Tu ne veux pas qu'Alec l'épouse ?

- Si, c'est juste que j'aimerais ne pas lire les pensées d'Alec en ce moment… me répondit-il.

Il me faisait des gros yeux pour me faire comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient…

- Désolée chéri…

- C'est rien, mais c'est ma cousine, enfin elle est comme ma sœur depuis plus de cent ans… Alors c'est juste… Bizarre.

L'après-midi, j'étais partie avec Alec, Rosalie et Alice à Seattle. J'étais allée chez le bijoutier avec Alec, alors qu'Alice et Rose étaient allées chercher les décorations pour la clairière. J'avais prétendu être la sœur d'Alec à la vendeuse qui, il faut le dire, n'était pas très intelligente. Mais j'étais contente car Alec avait la bague qu'il voulait et exactement à la taille d'Anna alors nous l'avions directement achetée. Alice et Rose, de leur coté, avaient fait des folies. Mais la clairière serait magnifique. Pendant que nous étions allés à Seattle, Edward était allé avec Renesmée et Jake présenter Anna à Charlie. Nous rentrâmes avant eux, et nous étions dans le salon quand ils revinrent.

- Ton père est vraiment très gentil, Bella !

- Je sais. Il t'a bien accueillit.

- Ah oui parfaitement.

- Il l'a déjà totalement adopté ! ajouta Edward. Il a même dit qu'il avait hâte qu'Anna lui présente Alec.

- Ah oui quand même ! Il doit vraiment t'apprécier.

À ce moment, Alec descendit les escaliers, il vint embrasser Anna, avant de lui dire :

- Tu sais que tout le monde est d'accord pour nous laisser la maison pour seulement nous deux, ce soir.

- Cool ! On monte ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Anna commençait déjà à monter les escaliers, tandis qu'Alec se retournait vers moi et Alice en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Je savais qu'il comptait sur nous pour faire le tout en un seul soir, pour qu'il puisse la demander en mariage demain, lors de la pleine Lune. Une fois les deux amoureux occupés, nous partîmes tous pour la clairière. Après quelques heures de travail, la clairière nous paraissait parfaite mais nous ne verrions le vrai résultat que dans la nuit. Quand nous rentrâmes, Anna et Alec étaient sur un des canapés. Alec était assis et Anna était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de son amoureux.

- Alors vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Anna.

- On a chassé et après on a fait une méga partie de cache-cache. répondit Edward.

- À la prochaine, je viens, dit Anna en souriant.

La journée passa sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Une fois la nuit tombée, Alec proposa à Anna de faire une petite promenade en amoureux au clair de lune. Une fois partis, nous avons tous couru jusqu'à la clairière pour finir les préparatifs. Nous allumâmes les bougies que nous avions prévues. La clairière était splendide, extraordinaire. Le clair de Lune donnait un effet surréaliste. Nous avions également accroché des petits lampions qui, eux, donnaient un effet plus doré à la lumière. Des fleurs avaient été rajoutées, c'était le souhait d'Alec. Nous avions mis des roses rouges, blanches et violettes qui représentaient son amour, la pureté de celui ci et enfin la couleur préféré d'Anna. Soudain nous entendîmes des bruits de pas. Alors nous partîmes nous cacher. Anna entra dans la clairière suivie par Alec.

- Oh, Alec, c'est…

- Pour toi, mon amour.

- Oh mon chéri !

Anna se tourna vers Alec qui s'était agenouillé.

- Oh mon Dieu, Alec

- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait. Anna, ma chérie, mon Amour, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée dans ce couloir, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose et c'est ceci, être à genou devant toi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux t'aimer. Te chérir. Te vénérer. Pour toute l'éternité.

Anna mit sa main sur sa bouche et émit un petit cri strident.

- Alors je me lance, reprit-il en souriant. Anna Elisabeth Masen Cullen, je te demande de bien vouloir m'épouser. Veux-tu devenir ma femme pour le reste de l'éternité ?

Alec ouvrit l'écrin.

- Anna, si tu me dis non, je serai assez embêté, dit Alec en lui montant la bague.

- Oui, Alec. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser.

Alec enfila la bague sur le doigt de la jeune vampire, se releva, et enlaça Anna en l'embrassant amoureusement. Nous applaudîmes tous. Ils se tournèrent vers nous et nous sourîmes.

- JE VAIS ME MARIER ! hurla Anna en sautant au cou d'Alec.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Nous laissâmes une nouvelle fois la maison aux deux futurs mariés. Nous rentrâmes à la villa au petit matin. Dés que nous eûmes passé la porte, Anna descendit et sauta sur Alice.

- Je veux que tu organises mon mariage. J'en ai parlé avec Alec et il est Ok. Alors par contre, on veut faire ça vite.

- Oui pas de soucis, J'ai combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines…

- Euh… Ouais, ok. Pas de problème.

- Je t'aiderais, dis-je à Alice.

- Mais tout le monde mettra la main à la pâte, Non ? demanda Anna.

Nous acquiesçâmes. À partir de ce moment, un marathon commença. Alice alla à Seattle avec Anna pour lui trouver sa robe. Puis Edward et moi allâmes avec Alec trouver son costume avec, bien entendu, les consignes d'Alice. Anna et Alec allèrent chercher leurs alliances à Port Angeles car ils ne souhaitaient rien de compliqué. Esmée et Carlisle organisèrent leur voyage de noce. Rosalie et Alice se chargèrent de la cérémonie. Jasper et Emmet seraient chargés de tout mettre en place avant la cérémonie. Et enfin, Emmett jouerait les prêtres. Et finalement, Anna m'avait choisi comme demoiselle d'honneur et Alec avait choisit Edward comme témoin.

Le mariage était prévu pour demain soir, car Alec et Anna avait décidé de se marier une fois la nuit tombée. J'avais invité Charlie et Sue qui adoraient Anna et connaissaient à peine Alec, mais ils le trouvaient très sympathique. Jacob serait également là, puisque Renesmée y serait. Nous avions également invité Sam et Emily, mais malheureusement ils avaient déjà une obligation. Alice avait décidé de séparer les deux amoureux, comme le voulait la tradition, ce qui fait que nous étions, nous les filles, réunis dans le salon, alors que les garçons étaient partis faire une partie de chasse. Nous discutâmes joyeusement et dans la nuit, Alice dit qu'il était temps de remettre nos présents à la future mariée. Esmée commença et offrit à Anna un collier avec un camée blanc sur fond bleu clair.

- Quelque chose d'ancien, dit Esmée. Il était à ma mère et je souhaite te l'offrir.

- Merci !

Anna prit Esmée dans ses bras. Puis vint le tour de Rosalie. Elle offrit à Anna une paire de boucles d'oreilles, assez simple, juste composé d'un diamant.

- Quelque chose de neuf, dit Rose

- Merci !

Ensuite, Alice offrit à Anna une petite jarretière blanche.

- Un truc emprunté ! Tu me la rendras après, hein ?

- Merci, Alice ! dit Anna en riant

Et enfin, ce fut mon tour. Je tendis mon paquet à Anna qui l'ouvrit.

- Quelque chose de bleu.

- Merci beaucoup Bella !

La jeune vampire regarda la bague en Lapis Lazuli que je venais de lui offrir et la mis sur sa main droite. Nous continuâmes à discuter et aux premières lueurs du jour, alors que les garçons allaient rentrer, Anna fut amenée au premier étage pour qu'elle ne puisse voir Alec que ce soir.

**Voila. **

**Pas de fin sadique pour un fois^^**

**Alors ca vous a plu, ou pas?**

**Dites le moi. La petite bulle est la pour ca^^**

**a bientot pour la suite.**

**Bisous**

**Bleunienn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou!**

**Voila encore un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je le poste un peu comme un cadeau de rentrée.**

**Personellement, j'ai fini ma première journée en Terminale. **

**J'espère aussi que ca c'est bien passé pour vous XD**

**Comme d'hab, un grand merci a ma Aly.**

**Trêve de bavardage je laisse place a mon histoire.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Chapitre 8 : Mariage**

Le mariage était dans une heure. Anna ne tenait plus en place. Elle était coiffée, Alice voulait que les cheveux d'Anna soient juste bouclés mais avec des boucles assez larges, et maquillée pour le principe. Alice avait foncé les paupières d'Anna pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Environ trente minutes avant la cérémonie, nous aidâmes Anna à enfiler sa robe. Anna en avait choisi une très simple mais qui lui allait divinement bien. Elle se composait d'un corset avec des manches trois quart ornées de plumes d'organza, et d'une jupe simple trapèze, Alice l'avait retouchée pour qu'Anna ait la traîne dont elle rêvait. Rosalie passa autour du cou de la future mariée une rivière de diamants.

- Un cadeau de la part d'Edward ! dit Rose.

- Il n'aurait pas du… Mais, merci Edward !

La porte s'ouvrit, Edward apparut et la referma.

- De rien Anna, c'est juste un petit cadeau.

Anna alla jusqu'à Edward et ils s'enlacèrent.

- Je suis content que toi aussi, tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime plus que tout.

- Je suis contente que tu aies rencontré Bella. Je vois que grâce à elle, tu es différent. Et je suis devenu tata.

Edward rit.

- Bon j'y vais. Je dois mettre mon costume.

Il embrassa la joue d'Anna et partit. Anna souriait et pour finir de se préparer, elle enfila ses escarpins. Je les trouvais très beau même si je n'aimais pas ça. Ils étaient argentés avec un petit nœud sur le dessus. Et voilà, Anna était parfaite. Je n'avais plus qu'à enfiler ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Pour moi, Anna avait choisi une robe argentée, que je trouvais très jolie d'ailleurs, avec un corsage à bretelles, un décolleté V drapé, une ceinture sous la poitrine en satin, une jupe courte et fluide. J'allai l'enfiler et revint à peine une minute plus tard. Anna faisait les cent pas. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient être aussi stressés. Alice et Rose étaient déjà descendues pour finir les dernières choses à faire.

- Anna, ça va ?

- Oui… euh… Non. J'ai envie de voir Alec. J'en ai marre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu va le voir d'ici…

Je regardai ma montre.

- 5 minutes !

Anna souffla et s'assit. Je m'installai près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Merci, Bella. D'être là, pour moi, pour Edward. De m'avoir acceptée si vite.

- De rien, Anna. Tu es de la famille. De ma famille. Tu es ma sœur.

Anna resserra sa prise autour de moi, touchée par ce que je lui avais dit. Mais je lui avais dit la stricte vérité. En deux semaines, j'avais appris à la connaître, à l'aimer. Elle était devenue une de mes meilleures amies. J'avais des relations différentes avec elle par rapport à Alice mais cela m'enchantais. Alice frappa à la porte.

- Oui ! dit Anna.

- Il est temps…

Anna souffla.

- Très bien.

Alors Alice, Jasper, Edward et Carlisle entrèrent dans la pièce. Jasper et mon mari regardèrent Anna et sourirent de ce sourire fier. Anna leur répondit avec un petit sourire en coin que j'avais déjà vu chez une autre personne. Puis Carlisle s'avança vers sa fille.

- Tu es magnifique, Anna !

- Merci, Papa !

- Allez, tout le monde en place, dit Alice.

Alice et Jasper se placèrent devant l'escalier, prêts à descendre. Puis Edward et moi, juste derrière eux. Et Enfin, Carlisle et Anna, celui-ci tenait déjà fermement le bras de la jeune vampire. La musique commença, Alice et Jasper descendirent, puis Edward et moi. Et quand Anna descendit les marches, les yeux d'Alec vinrent accrocher ceux de sa future femme. Une fois arrivé devant l'autel, Carlisle posa la main de sa fille sur celle d'Alec, puis il alla s'asseoir près d'Esmée. Nos amoureux du jour se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se montrant tout leur amour. Emmett commença la cérémonie, concentré sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Ensuite, Alec et Anna échangèrent leurs vœux. Ils étaient simples mais si touchant. Puis Emmett poursuivit.

- Alec Lucas Volturi, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Anna Elisabeth Masen Cullen, ici présente ?

- Oui, assena-t-il sûr de lui.

- Anna Elisabeth Masen Cullen, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Alec Lucas Volturi ici présent ?

- Oui !

Emmett sourit. Et Anna et Alec échangèrent leurs alliances.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée, mec !

Alors Anna et Alec échangèrent un long baiser qui transpirait l'amour. Puis ils se tournèrent pour présenter leur couple. Un nouveau Cullen portait officiellement notre nom. Alec avait demandé à Carlisle s'il pouvait prendre le nom de Cullen, que ce serait un honneur pour lui, et Carlisle avait, bien entendu, accepté. Tout le monde applaudit. Esmée aurait pleuré si elle avait pu. Charlie avait la larme a l'œil et Sue, à ses côtés, était une vraie fontaine. Ils adoraient Anna et Alec. Puis nous allâmes vers le couple pour les embrasser, les féliciter et les enlacer. Puis la fête commença, le couple mangea les premières parts de gâteau. Puis ils ouvrirent le bal avec un slow. Ils étaient beaux à voir. Anna avait les bras autour du cou d'Alec et sa tête reposait sur son torse. Quand à Alec, il avait les bras autour de la taille de sa femme et sa tête était sur le haut de son crâne et de temps en temps, il embrassait son front. Ou alors la mariée relevait la tête pour pouvoir gouter aux lèvres de son époux. Puis les danses s'enchaînèrent. J'avais dansé énormément, avec Charlie, Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alec et bien sûr Edward. Je me suis même assez amusée. Mais, alors que j'allais coucher Renesmèe, qui s'endormait sur sa chaise, je surpris une conversation entre les deux nouveaux mariés.

- Je sais, Alec.

- Je suis triste, c'est tout. Je pensais ne jamais me marier avant de te connaître… et ne jamais être séparé de…

- Je sais.

Alec prit les mains d'Anna.

- Je suis si heureux de t'avoir.

Il embrassa sa femme.

- Moi aussi, Alec. Tu sais, c'est normal que Jane te manque. Tu as été là quand je t'ai dis et répété sans cesse qu'Edward me manquais, alors maintenant, je suis là pour toi. Tu aurais du accepter que j'envoie une invitation à Jane, tu aurais été content de la voir.

Anna se tut et enlaça tendrement Alec.

- Merci. Merci Anna. Pour tout.

- De rien mon chéri.

Je n'en écoutais pas plus. Je montai mettre ma fille au lit et redescendis. Anna et Alec étaient sur la piste de danse, s'enlaçant tendrement et s'embrassant de temps en temps. Je rejoignis Edward et nous partîmes danser. Comme les autres couples, nous nous balançâmes au rythme de la musique. Après peut être deux ou trois heures à rire, à discuter et à danser, Alice prit Anna par le bras et l'amena à l'étage. Elles descendirent quelques minutes plus tard, Anna s'était changée pour le voyage de noce. Elle portait un jean bleu artistiquement délavé, un petit t-shirt Rolling Stones noir et un petit gilet en laine noire. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquai qu'Alec s'était changé également. Maintenant à la place de son beau costume noir, il portait un sweat à capuche gris foncé et un jean bleu tout simple. Ils partirent vers la porte d'entrée, les bagages étaient déjà dans le coffre de la voiture, Jasper les y avait mis dans l'après midi. Une fois devant la porte, ils se retournèrent. Nous criâmes tous :

- VIVE LES MARIES !

Ils échangèrent un baiser devant nous et partirent vers la voiture. Alec s'installa au volant après avoir ouvert la porte de sa femme. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Alec démarra. Ils partaient pour deux semaines sur l'île d'Esmée. Je souris en pensant à ce qui s'était passé pour moi sur cette île. Je me tournai vers Edward, d'humeur câline. Je l'approchai et lui murmurai :

- Edward, j'ai envie de…

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'Edward me trainait déjà vers le cottage. Je le suivis sans rechigner. Vers huit heures, nous rejoignîmes toute la famille et je partis préparer le petit-déjeuner de Renesmée avec l'aide de mon cher et tendre. Renesmée me demanda immédiatement où était sa tante et son nouveau tonton. Je lui expliquai vaguement la situation, mais heureusement Jacob arriva et immédiatement, elle n'eut d'yeux que pour Jake.

**Alors?**

**Ce mariage, ça vous plait ou pas?**

**Contente de ma description du mariage d'Anna et Alec?**

**Et pour la suite, vous voyez quoi? Ca m'interresse beaucoup de savoir.**

**Sauf pour Aly qui sait déjà, bien sûr XD**

**A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous **

**Bleunienn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou **

**Nouveau chapitre dispo.**

**Comme d'habitude merci a ma Aly.**

**Et je tiens a vous dire que mes chapitres **

**seront ****un peu plus long à venir.**

**Un chapitre tous les 15 jours.**

**Je sais c'est long mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le lycée me mange **

**tout mon temps ^^**

**Mais j'essayerais d'envoyer un teaser aux reviews**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 9 : Un peu de bonheur**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Anna et Alec étaient en lune de miel sur l'ile d'Esmée. Ils avaient décidé de rester une semaine de plus en Amérique du Sud, ils souhaitaient aller voir les amazones et en même temps, rencontrer Nahuel. Nous avions tous décidé de les rejoindre pour que nous puissions nous détendre et par la même occasion découvrir l'Amazonie. Nous avions alors tous fait nos valises, nous avons pris l'avion, et nous avions atterri quelques heures plus tard.

Nous avions passé une semaine formidable. Les garçons avaient chassé des anacondas et tout autre sorte de gros reptiles, mais aussi des fauves. Nous avions également beaucoup parlé avec les amazones, Renesmée était ravie de les revoir. Nous avions passé une semaine superbe, mais rentrer à Forks était un soulagement pour moi. Je préférais ne pas partir de chez moi. Et tout ce soleil en Amazonie me faisait peur, enfin j'avais peur que l'on nous surprenne. Bref nous rentrâmes, tous très heureux de notre séjour. Nahuel nous avait même promis de venir nous voir très prochainement, Anna et lui s'entendaient très bien. Mais celui-ci voulait aussi revoir Tanya. À ma grande surprise, ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille et apparemment ils ne se trouvaient pas seulement sympathiques. Ils s'écrivaient presque tous les jours et se téléphonaient très souvent. Au fond de moi, j'étais très contente pour Tanya car, grâce à Nahuel, elle avait pu tirer un trait définitif sur ses anciens sentiments pour mon mari.

Depuis notre retour, la vie avait reprit son cours. Jacob continuait ses études par correspondance, mais il avait une nouvelle professeure. Anna était très gentille avec lui et était surtout, beaucoup plus patiente qu'Edward. Les autres allaient et venaient de journée shopping en journée shopping, de chasse en chasse…

Un jour, alors que je lisais dans le salon, j'entendis des éclats des rires. Je me levai et découvris une scène étonnante. Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Anna s'amusaient beaucoup tous les quatre et Renesmée les regardait.

- Plus vite, Edward ! Plus vite ! On dirait un papi ! rit Anna.

Edward courait vers Anna. Et celle-ci l'évita en faisant à peine un pas. D'autres mouvements suivirent et finalement après une minute, Edward se retrouva allongé sur le sol, le nez dans l'herbe, Anna assise sur son dos, à califourchon, lui tenant les bras. Elle riait aux éclats.

- Je t'ai eu !

Edward grimaça. Anna se leva et fit signe à Emmett de venir. Deux minutes plus tard, le géant était à terre, comme Edward, et râlait.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon ours. Je suis la meilleure, c'est tout !

Anna se pencha, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Emmett et laissa partir le géant. Puis ce fut au tour de Jasper. Mais avant de se lancer, ils restèrent se regarder une minute, jaugeant l'autre. Puis ils commencèrent. Le combat paraissait différent, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Il fut également plus long, Mais l'issue fut la même. Jasper était allongé sur le ventre, Anna sur lui, riant.

- Revanche ! cria Emmett en sautant sur Anna.

Mais elle n'était déjà plus là, je la vis finalement sauter sur le dos d'Emmett, le faisant rouler.

- Ok, je me rends…

- Dis-le Em'.

- Ok… Tu es la meilleure.

Anna sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Merci mon ours.

Et Anna refit claquer un bisou sur la joue d'Emmett. Il se retourna, toujours allongé par terre, et il prit Anna dans ses énormes bras. Alors Anna s'allongea sur le géant.

- Ça m'a manqué, ma petite Anna.

- À moi aussi.

J'entendis Alice descendre les escaliers, puis elle courut vers le jardin.

- Et moi ?

Elle sauta sur Anna et Emmett.

- Oh mon Alice ! dit Anna.

Alors Rosalie arriva et rejoignit Edward et Jasper, qui eux aussi, participaient à ce câlin groupé.

- Bella ! Viens ! cria Edward.

J'allai jusqu'à ma famille et m'allongeai par terre pour participer au câlin.

- C'est un peu notre tradition, dit Emmett.

Je sentis alors un petit poids sauter sur mon dos. Renesmée venait de nous rejoindre. Puis Alec arriva et se joignit à nous. Petit à petit, notre tas se sépara et nous nous retrouvâmes tous allongé, formant une ligne, les bras derrière la tête à regarder le ciel et les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel, avec le coucher du soleil.

- Ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué, dit Emmett.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- On avait l'habitude de rester regarder les étoiles, une fois par semaine, me répondit Anna.

Nous restâmes à regarder le ciel, seulement dérangés par les petits ronflements de Renesmée, qui s'était endormie. Nous étions tous sereins, discutant un petit peu de temps en temps. Il faisait totalement nuit quand Rosalie souffla.

- Pfff, ça s'est rafraichit ! soupira-t-elle.

Tout le monde rit, sauf moi et Alec, je tournai ma tête vers lui, il était à ma gauche, et lui me regardait aussi. Nous nous demandions, sans doute, tous les deux, pourquoi Rose avait dit ça et pourquoi ils riaient.

- C'est une blague, en fait. Pour faire comme les humains. Faire croire que nous sentons les changements de températures. Une autre petite tradition. Pour rire quoi !

Anna avait, bien sûr, entendu les pensées d'Alec et avait répondu à ses interrogations. Après cette explication, nous rîmes tous ensemble. Nous restâmes dehors jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive. Quand il rentra, je pris Resnesmée dans mes bras et allai la déposer dans le lit de l'ancienne chambre de mon mari, puis je redescendis. Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés du salon, par couple, et nous parlâmes de nos journées respectives. Quand Carlisle apprit pour le câlin collectif, il rit de bon cœur.

- Et je n'étais même pas là !

- On peut arranger ça ! répondit Anna.

Alors elle partit dehors en attrapant Alec avec sa main gauche et la main de Carlisle avec la droite, nous sortîmes tous et nous refîmes un énorme câlin avec, cette fois ci, également Carlisle et Esmée. Puis nous nous retrouvâmes encore une fois, tous en ligne, à regarder les étoiles en discutant joyeusement. Il était cinq heures du matin quand nous rentrâmes dans le salon. Nous partîmes tous dans nos petites activités. Je repris le livre commencé dans l'après-midi. Alice, en profita pour faire de la couture, à ma gauche. Rosalie lisait un magazine automobile, à ma droite. Esmée dessinait. Carlisle était assis par terre, en train de lire des dossiers médicaux de patients qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire avant. Edward, Jasper et Emmett jouaient à la console, ils faisaient une course, je crois. Et Alec et Anna était enlacés, sur le canapé à ma gauche, discutant et se bécotant comme deux adolescents, qu'ils étaient, d'une certaine façon. Le temps passa, je continuai ma lecture, seulement dérangée par les bruits du jeu vidéo des garçons, les bruits de feuilles et les bruits de baisers. Soudain, Alice et Anna se figèrent. Puis une minute plus tard, elles échangèrent un très, trop long regard. Mais Edward était déjà tourné vers elles.

- C'était quoi, ça ? leur demanda-t-il.

**Voila un petit chapitre léger pour faire **

**la transition avec la suite des évènement.**

**Alors cette vision c'est quoi, d'après vous?**

**Des idées?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^**

**Robisous**

**Bleunienn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou!**

**Voila mon nouveau chapitre ****pas mal attendu, ****je crois!**

**Vous allez enfin découvrir la vision qu'Anna et ALice ont eu!**

**Donc comme d'habitude Un grand merci a Aly, **

**sans qui je ne serais pas la ou j'en suis, c'est a dire à a peu près la moitié de ma fanfic ^^**

**Je tiens aussi a faire une petite dédicace a Méghane qui c'est pourquoi ;)**

**MAintenant, je vous laisse découvrir mon chapitre!**

**Je vous retrouve en bas ^^**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chapitre 10 : Une vision**

- Elle va venir… dit Anna.

- Qui, ma chérie ? lui demanda Esmée.

- Jane, répondit Alec à la place de sa femme.

Anna et Alec se regardèrent amoureusement, malgré ce que nous venions d'apprendre, car le fait que Jane arrive n'était assurément pas une bonne nouvelle. Edward se grattait la tête, perplexe.

- Mais que va-t-il se passer ?

Carlisle, comme le reste de la famille se demandait ce qu'il allait se produire.

- Anna, ma fille, dis-moi…

- Je ne sais pas, elle vient, c'est tout. Elle a pris sa décision.

- Et si elle vient, c'est de ma faute… dit Alec.

- Arrête Alec ! Elle savait, tu lui en avais parlé avant ! Elle le savait ! Elle aurait fait la même chose, si elle avait du choisir ! Je l'ai vu ! Alors, arrête !

Anna était en colère, c'était la première fois que je les voyais se disputer. J'imaginais aisément que la place d'Anna n'était pas simple. Elle avait séparé un frère et une sœur.

- Je sais, Anna. Mais cela vient de mon choix…

- NON ! Elle ne nous aime pas, elle nous déteste, pour nous, notre famille, nos liens et nos pouvoirs ! J'ai vu ses pensées. Avec toi, c'est un ange, elle t'adore. Mais moi, quand elle a su que tu était amoureux de moi, que tu voulais partir pour moi, que j'étais une Cullen et enfin que tu partais définitivement pour être avec moi, à chacune de ces étapes, elle me haïssait un peu plus, moi et notre famille. Et elle ne sait même pas que tu es devenu officiellement un Cullen.

Anna soupira. Je vis qu'elle était moins en colère. L'orage était passé. Mais il laissait place à de l'abattement.

- Elle va vouloir se venger… de moi.

- Je te protègerais ma chérie

Alec posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne.

- Nous te protègerons tous, mon Anna-Ananas, dit Emmett.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Et j'avais découvert en même temps, un petit surnom donné à Anna.

- Emmett !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce surnom.

- Oui ! rit notre ours.

Carlisle se touchait le menton.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Anna, Edward et Alice se regardèrent. Finalement, Anna et mon mari firent un signe de tête pour qu'Alice parle.

- D'abord nous avons vu Jane qui demandait aux anciens de partir, puis, nous l'avons vu dans une ville aux Etats-Unis…

- C'était Philadelphie, coupa Anna. Pardon Alice.

- Pas grave. Elle mordait des gens pour les transformer je suppose. Et enfin nous avons vu Jane et de jeunes vampires courir vers Forks. Je suppose que nous allons les conduire sur notre terrain de baseball.

Personne ne parlait.

- Pourquoi vient-elle ? demanda Rose. Alec est amoureux, c'est comme ça ! Elle n'a rien a voir là-dedans !

- On sait, Rose… Mais elle a mal pris le fait que je lui enlève son frère jumeau. Et tu sais comment est Jane… Elle est très rancunière.

- C'est de ma faute…

- ALEC CULLEN ! dit Anna d'un ton ferme.

- Ouais, je sais.

Alec regarda Anna et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Mais je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude sur les traits de ma nouvelle sœur.

- Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ? demanda Carlisle.

- Non. Mais je pense que cela est lié au fait que nous allons demander de l'aide aux loups, répondit Alice.

Je vis Anna bouger, se redresser. Elle fixait Alice. Edward aussi regardait Anna de travers.

- Tu n'as vu que ça ? demanda Anna.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien… J'en ai vu plus…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai vu Jane et d'autres vampires, peut-être une dizaine, je n'ai pas fait attention. Elle me parlait, me disait que j'avais gâché sa vie en lui prenant son frère. Et plus rien.

Carlisle, Edward et Anna échangèrent un coup d'œil. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Je me demandais comment Anna avait pu vois tant de chose alors que les loups étaient également présents. Je croyais qu'Alice et Anna ne pouvait pas voir les loups et les hybrides comme Renesmée.

- Comment tu expliques ça, Anna ?

- Je n'sais pas…

- Anna a peut-être fait évoluer le pouvoir d'Alice sans la vouloir, dit mon mari.

- C'est possible, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours vu les loups depuis que je suis partie. C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux ans quand vous avez eu affaire aux Volturi, je ne suis pas venue. Je vous ai vu vous en sortir sans encombre alors…

- Je comprends aisément, ma fille, dit Carlisle en souriant. Je trouve cette évolution étrange mais pour le moins intéressante. Mais, faisons un petit test si tu veux bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Carlisle réfléchit un petit instant, puis il reprit.

- Alice, tu veux bien te concentrer sur Renesmée et me dire dans combien de temps elle va se réveiller ?

- Je peux essayer.

Alice se concentra une minute en fermant les yeux puis elle les ouvrit.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Alice. À toi, Anna. Dans combien de temps Renesmée va-t-elle se réveiller ?

Les yeux d'Anna ne se fermèrent pas mais ils partirent dans le vague. Ils bougeaient de gauche à droite, comme si elle lisait, mais à une vitesse folle pour un humain. Même pour moi, je trouvais que ses yeux bougeaient vraiment vite. Soudain, ses yeux ne bougèrent plus, et Anna sourit.

- Renesmée va se réveiller dans une heure et dix-huit minutes.

- Impressionnant.

- merci.

Carlisle réfléchissait toujours.

- Anna, comment expliques-tu cette évolution ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu Bella avoir Renesmée, j'ai vu plus tôt que Victoria ne vous aurait fait aucun mal. Et pour les Volturi, il y a deux ans, tu sais déjà.

- Avais-tu vu Nahuel ?

- Oui. J'ai aidé Alice à le trouver, malgré ma distance.

- Intéressant.

Anna sourit. Carlisle s'enfonça dans le canapé, il réfléchissait en se frottant encore et toujours le menton. Edward aussi réfléchissait. Moi aussi, je me demandais pourquoi Anna pouvais voir plus qu'Alice ?

- La distance ? demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, je pense aussi que la distance ait déclenché le phénomène.

- Anna, une opinion ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Je n'avais jamais vu les loups jusqu'à ce que vous veniez aménager à Forks.

Carlisle acquiesça. Nous continuâmes à discuter. Environ une heure plus tard, Renesmée se leva et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en pyjama. Anna et Alec s'occupèrent de la petite. Ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu avec leur nièce adorée. Et c'est vrai qu'Alec et Anna auraient fait de très bons parents. Ils s'occupaient à merveille de ma fille. Vers 10 heures, nous nous assîmes une nouvelle fois dans les canapés du salon, une nouvelle fois par couple. Renesmée était assise prés Edward. Elle attendait Jacob, je pense, car elle avait sa petite moue très mignonne qu'elle faisait à chaque fois que Jacob n'était pas à l'heure. Ce qui, il faut le dire, arrivait très souvent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva et salua tout le monde. Puis il prit ma fille dans ses énormes bras et s'assit près d'Edward.

- Pourquoi tu fais la tête, Alice ?

- Bah…

- La sœur d'Alec a décidé de venir nous voir, répondit Anna.

- Et c'est grave ?

- Et bien, elle va sans doute vouloir me tuer.

Edward se tourna brusquement vers Jacob.

- Vous pouvez nous aider ?

**Voila,**

**Je sais la fin est un petit peu sadique,**

**mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne XD**

**J'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plu^^**

**Des petites idées pour la suite? Ca m'interesse ^^**

**Je vous retrouve dans 15 jours pour le chapitre suivant!**

**Et j'essayerais d'envoyer des Teaser pour les review enregistré samedi prochain!**

**A très vite!**

**Bisous**

**Bleunienn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou!**

**Une fois de plus, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!**

**XD ou peut etre pas! on verra^^ **

**En tout cas voila un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Comme d'habitude, un énorme MERCI a ma Aly.**

**J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous présenter une nouvelle Bêta: Didi29**

**Je vous adore les filles!**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.**

**Je vous retrouve en bras ^^**

**Chapitre 11 : Des retrouvailles**

Jacob souriait.

- Oui.

- Sam aussi ?

- Je ne peux pas engager le reste de la meute mais je pense.

- Ce serait bien.

Edward eut un petit sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivais, mais savoir qu'Anna était en danger me rendais furieuse. J'avais envie de tuer Jane pour oser menacer ma famille et ma nouvelle sœur. D'ailleurs Jasper me regardais de travers.

- Bella reste calme.

- Je sais Jazz. J'essaie de me détendre.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Oui. S'il te plait.

Immédiatement, une vague de calme m'envahit. Je me sentis mieux mais j'étais quand même triste de voir que Jane était rendue à essayer de tuer le seul amour de son frère pour le récupérer. Ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse pour son frère ? Le laisser vivre sa vie avec Anna ? Après une minute sans parler, je vis une petite flamme apparaître, comme lorsque j'étends mon bouclier.

_- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella. Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça._

Anna avait étendu son bouclier pour que l'on puisse se parler. Elle avait du remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi.

_- Ce n'est rien, Anna._

- Si je m'en veux de te faire subir ça à nouveau. Surtout que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, puisque ma vision n'a pas de fin.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je souhaite te protéger du mieux que je pourrais.

- Merci.

Anna me sourit.

- Tu es sûre, Bella ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non. Je me suis adaptée à toi très vite et tu es devenue en très peu de temps une grande amie. Je te considère comme une vraie sœur et Alec comme un frère. Je me battrais pour toi et pour ton homme parce que vous faites partie de la famille… de MA famille.

Anna me regarda droit dans les yeux. Si elle avait pu elle aurait pleuré.

- Merci beaucoup Bella.

Soudain je ne vis plus la petite flamme qui représentait Anna. Elle avait toujours les yeux ancrés dans les miens. Puis elle se tourna vers Edward, ils avaient l'air de discuter.

- Je te le dis, pour la dernière fois, rien, Edward.

Edward acquiesça. Et Anna retrouva mon regard. En me regardant, elle mettait tout la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait mais j'y décelais aussi de l'amour. Elle me l'avait déjà dit, elle me considérait comme une sœur, elle m'avait dit que malgré qu'elle soit plus jeune que moi, elle me considérait comme sa grande sœur. Après ce regard qui dura, il me semble une éternité, Anna se leva et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Merci, Bella. Merci, souffla Anna en s'installant

Puis elle me prit dans ses bras. Je vis que personne, pas même Edward, ne comprenait vraiment. Notre accolade dura. Après un moment, Jacob et Renesmée échangèrent leurs places avec Alec pour que celui ci puisse être avec sa femme. Anna était toujours dans mes bras.

- Bon, je vais aller voir avec les autres ! dit Jacob.

Il se leva et une fois la porte fermée il fit quelques pas, puis nous l'entendîmes retirer ses vêtements pour finalement entendre des bruits de course de plus en plus lointains. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'il était midi et que je tenais Anna dans mes bras depuis plus de deux heures. Pendant tout ce temps, personne n'avait vraiment parlé, quelque mot par ci, par là. Comme si notre silence aidait Anna à aller mieux, même Renesmée n'avait rien dit, comme si elle aussi sentait la tristesse de sa tante. Elle aussi avait attendu, jouant avec les doigts de Jacob.

- Je dois aller préparer le déjeuner de Renesmée, dis-je doucement à Anna pour qu'elle me laisse partir.

Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment la laisser mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais m'occuper de ma fille.

- Laisse Bella. Je vais le faire. Pas de soucis, dit Edward en souriant doucement.

- Merci, Edward.

- C'est normal, Anna. Tu as besoin de réconfort et apparemment c'est Bella qui arrive à t'en apporter alors… Je veux que tu te sentes le mieux possible.

Il se leva, caressa la joue de sa cousine et partit vers la cuisine. Renesmée courut derrière son père. Moi, je restais sur le fauteuil, Anna dans les bras, sans parler. Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire dans cet état. Mais je comprenais aisément sa tristesse. Je comprenais son envie de rester dans le silence. Le temps passa. Et après avoir préparé le déjeuner de notre fille, Edward revint. Il s'agenouilla devant Anna et mis une de ses mains sur son genou.

- Anna, tu dois te remettre de tout ca. Il ne va rien nous arriver, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Anna. Tu n'y es pour rien. Les Volturi seraient venus de toute façon. Jane leur offre une opportunité, c'est tout. Elle va venir, il se passera ce qu'il ce passera. On va s'en sortir. Ne t'en fais pas…

- Facile à dire ! marmonna Anna.

- ANNA !

- Ouais, je sais. Tu me le cries mentalement.

- Mais tu le sais, les Volturi seraient venus pour une raison ou une autre. Et Jane est leur espoir, si je peux appeler ça un espoir. Tu sais ce qu'ils espèrent. Ils ont l'espoir que Jane détruise, une partie de la famille, même une seule personne, pour que nous essayons de nous venger…

- Oui, je sais, et après, nous forcer à intégrer leurs rangs…

- Oui. Ou alors, juste nous…

- Détruire…

- Oui. Pour éliminer notre famille qu'ils pensent si puissante.

- Je sais Edward. Mais ça me fait mal…

- Je comprends, Anna.

Edward sourit, et Anna lui rendit son sourire.

- Allez, souris Anna Banana !

- Emmett !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas les surnoms débiles que tu me donnes !

Anna fit une petite mine boudeuse puis éclata de rire. Le rire de la jeune vampire détendit l'ambiance. Et nous rîmes tous de bon cœur. Une minute plus tard, nous entendîmes Jacob revenir. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Content de voir que tu as retrouvé le moral, Anna !

- Merci Jake ! répondit Anna en riant.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé à ma droite.

- La meute est ok.

- Ils vont encore nous aider ? demanda Carlisle.

- Oui.

- Cool ! dit Emmett.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. Et oui Emmett sera toujours Emmett, tout est toujours cool avec lui.

- Très bien ! reprit Carlisle. Quand pouvons-nous vous voir ?

- Je leur en ai parlé et ils m'ont dis qu'ils seraient prêts dès ce soir.

Carlisle acquiesça. La journée passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Nous avions beaucoup parlé de tout et de rien. Anna avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la journée à embrasser Alec tout en parlant. Alec était, lui aussi, heureux qu'Anna aille mieux, ça se voyait. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, dit Edward.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes un loup hurler.

- Oui, c'est le signal, dit Jacob.

- Où devons-nous aller ?

- Sur votre terrain de Baseball.

Aussitôt, nous partîmes en courant vers le champ. Avant de partir, je pris juste le temps de prendre ma fille et son manteau. Après à peine cinq minutes de course, nous arrivâmes. Les loups étaient déjà là, sous forme humaine. Je posais ma fille par terre et elle courut immédiatement vers Jacob.

- Ravi de vous revoir ! dit Sam en souriant.

- De même ! dit Carlisle.

Sam nous détailla mais se fixa sur Anna et Alec qui se tenaient par la main. Son sourire se fana en voyant l'ancien membre des Volturi. Mais Carlisle ne le vit pas et continua.

- Ce sont des retrouvailles en quelque sorte.

Mais Sam était fixé sur Alec.

- Oui un peu en effet. Mais que fait un ennemi dans vos rangs ? dit-il sèchement.

**Alors? ca vous a plut?**

**Je l'espère de tout coeur!**

**Des idées pour la suite, des remarque, des compliments (ca fait toujours plaisir), autre chose?**

**En tout cas pensé à la petite bulle^^**

**A dans deux semaine pour le chapitre suivant.**

**(Je sais c'est long XD )**

**RoBisous**

**Bleunienn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou!**

**Voila comme un Samedi sur deux, un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes bêtas chéries:**

**Aly et Didi.**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter un très bon Halloween.**

**Ne regardez pas trop de films d'horreur. XD**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite un BONNE LECTURE et je vous retrouve en bas!**

**Chapitre 12 : Explications**

Sam regardait sans arrêt Alec. À un moment, je le vis faire un signe a deux jeunes de la meute que je ne connaissais pas, ils partirent dans la forêt et revinrent moins d'une minute plus tard, en loup, un gris clair et un brun à tâches blanches.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ? dit Anna.

- Toi, je ne te connais même pas. Qu'as-tu à voir là-dedans ? cracha Sam.

Anna trembla. Je vis aisément sa colère. Alec la prit par les épaules, et la jeune vampire se détendit.

- Merci Jazz ! souffla-t-elle.

Jacob qui était derrière nous avec Renesmée, avança.

- C'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas bien pris le temps d'expliquer toute l'histoire à Sam.

Anna se tourna vers mon meilleur ami.

- Jake, ce n'est rien. Je pense que Sam va nous laisser le temps de nous expliquer.

Anna avait un sourire qui se voulait détendu. Elle se tourna vers Sam et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Sam qui paraissait en colère, se détendit et sourit à son tour.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci Sam !

- De rien.

Sam était soudain devenu trop gentil. Anna y était-elle pour quelque chose ? J'en étais presque certaine.

- Très bien. L'herbe est sèche. Nous pourrions nous installer par terre et discuter ?

Sam acquiesça.

- Peut-être que tu peux… dire à tes loups de se retransformer. Alec et moi, ne représentons aucun danger.

- Très bien. Alexi ! Chad ! Allez-vous transformer !

Ils partirent et revinrent. Nous nous assîmes tous, formant un rond. D'un bout, Anna et Alec étaient enlacés et à l'autre bout Sam les regardait sans expression particulière. Après une minute, Anna commença à parler.

- Le plus simple, pour vous, est que je reprenne tout depuis le départ.

Une fois de plus, Sam sourit et acquiesça.

- Alors, je suis Anna Cullen. Je suis la cousine d'Edward. Je ne veux pas de questions. Je suis sa cousine biologique, son père et mon père étaient frères un point c'est tout. Je suis partie de chez Carlisle et Esmée, il y a 9 ans et je ne suis presque jamais revenue. J'ai décidé de rejoindre ma famille quand j'ai trouvé l'amour, en la personne d'Alec. Je pense que Jacob vous a dit que nous nous étions mariés.

- Oui. Et d'ailleurs, félicitations !

- Merci ! Je pense que vous avez aussi pu remarquer qu'Alec n'a aucune animosité envers vous. Et vous pouvez voir que vous n'aurez aucun problème avec lui, puisque ses yeux sont, comme les miens, dorés. Depuis qu'Alec pratique le végétarisme, il n'a jamais flanché. Il n'a plus jamais tué personne et ne le fera plus.

- Oui. Je ne ferai plus de mal, à aucun humain.

Sam resta pensif.

- Ok. Je veux bien vous inclure également dans le traité.

- Merci beaucoup, non, merci énormément.

Sam fit un énorme sourire à Anna.

- De rien. C'est la moindre des choses. J'espère juste que vous ne trahirez pas le traité. Mais vous êtes des Cullen alors je vous accorde ma confiance.

Anna et Alec sourirent une nouvelle fois.

- Maintenant que je sais que vous ne voulez pas de mal a la tribu, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis totalement responsable de ce qu'il se passe… commença Anna.

- NON ! Anna, c'est de MA faute, la coupa Alec.

- Ah ! Mais vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux, râla Emmett.

Les jeunes mariés rirent après l'intervention d'Emmett.

- Enfin bref… recommença Anna. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables de cette situation. Jane, la sœur de mon Alec, va venir. Elle souhaite se venger.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sam surpris.

- Jane a mal pris le fait que je décide de quitter les Volturi pour suivre Anna, dit Alec. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez les Volturi car elle n'appartient pas à leur monde, alors je suis parti avec elle, et moi non plus je n'appartiens pas à leur monde à présent. J'ai trouvé une meilleure raison de vivre.

Alec se tourna et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Anna, puis ils échangèrent un baiser passionné mais surtout rempli d'amour. Et finalement, ils se séparèrent après avoir entendu deux raclements de gorge simultanés, un de la part d'Emmett et l'autre de la part de Sam.

- Désolée…

- Ce n'est rien. Que veux-tu que je te dise, vous êtes amoureux, rit Sam.

- Bref, Jane vient pour me tuer, enfin tenter de me tuer. Elle ne supporte pas que je lui aie « volé » son frère. Mais je ne lui ai rien volé…

- C'était ma décision. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse ma chérie, dit Alec en caressant doucement la joue d'Anna.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle reprit.

- Mais en plus, quand Jane a su que j'étais une Cullen, elle est devenue folle. Mais Alec et moi, nous sommes partis avant que Jane ne puisse vraiment réagir.

Soudain Alice et Anna se figèrent une nouvelle fois et Edward poussa un grognement.

- Ils viennent de lui donner leur accord…

- Ça m'énerve, grogna mon mari.

- Je sais Edward, mais ce que je t'ai montré est bien réel…

- Je sais, Anna. Je sais.

- Que lui as tu montré Anna ? demanda Sam.

- Je lui ai montré ce que les Volturi pensaient de nous. Et ce qu'ils espéraient. Et pour faire court, ils ne nous aiment pas. Et ils espèrent que nous allons mourir…

- Pourquoi ?

- La jalousie…

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Les Volturi et surtout Aro ne supporte pas la concurrence. Nous sommes un clan puissant avec des vampires aux pouvoirs étonnants. Et il ne supporte pas qu'Alec soit parti pour une Cullen.

- C'est débile, intervint Paul.

- En effet, répondit Anna en lui souriant.

Sam fit un signe pour que Paul se taise.

- Anna, tu nous as parlé de pouvoirs. Mais de quoi parles-tu?

- Vous la savez les vampires ont parfois des pouvoirs spéciaux.

- Oui comme Edward qui lit dans les pensées, Alice qui voit le future et Jasper qui fait je ne sais trop quoi…

- Il influe sur les sentiments, sourit Anna. Mais ils ne savent pas tout…

- Comment ça ? Tu as un pouvoir ?

- Oui et Alec aussi. Alec peut vous priver de toutes sensations. Et moi, je peux copier n'importe quel pouvoir, je les conserve et je peux les utiliser quand je le souhaite.

- Cool, dit Sam.

- Oui assez.

Carlisle intervint après qu'Anna ait fini d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

- Nous voudrions faire des petits entrainements avec vous, pour que vous soyez au point sur la situation, si cela ne vous gêne pas, bien sûr.

Sam se tourna vers sa gauche où tous les loups acquiescèrent, puis il se tourna vers sa droite ou les loups acquiescèrent également.

- Et bien, oui, nous serons présents.

- Très bien. Cela vous va demain, après minuit, ici même ?

- Oui parfait.

Tous le monde se leva, et Sam vint ver Anna et Alec. Il tendit sa main aux jeunes vampires qui la serrèrent.

- Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

- Nous de même ! dit Alec.

Puis les loups partirent vers la forêt. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que je vis que ma fille s'était endormie dans les bras de Jacob.

- On rentre ? demanda Emmett.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Carlisle.

Je me dirigeai vers Jake pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui mais il en avait décidé autrement.

- Je peux dormir avec elle ?

- Oui bien sûr, Jake.

- Merci Bella.

- C'est normal, Jake.

Nous rentrâmes tous à la villa puis chaque couple partit rejoindre sa chambre respective.

- On va au cottage ? demanda Edward.

- Oui.

Nous partîmes en courant main dans la main. Nous arrivâmes très vite, nous entrâmes et immédiatement Edward me prit dans ses bras et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné. Il m'entraîna vers la chambre et nous passâmes une nuit très, très agréable. Quand nous décidâmes de retourner à la villa, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà dans le salon et Anna et Alec descendaient tout juste les escaliers.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Anna ! répondis-je. Je peux te poser une petite question ?

- Oui bien sûr, Bella.

- Dans combien de temps Renesmée va-t-elle se lever ?

Elle rit de bon cœur.

- C'est une question intéressante.

Elle se concentra un instant.

- D'ici vingt minutes.

- Merci. Je vais aller lui préparer son petit déjeuner et celui de Jacob.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Oui si tu veux.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la cuisine et nous commençâmes à préparer le repas tout en discutant gaiement de chose et d'autres.

**Voila, un petit chapitre plus tranquille, sans fin sadique ^^**

**Alors il vous a plut ce chapitre? **

**J'espère en tout cas.**

**Je vous retrouve dans deux petites semaines.**

**ROBisous**

**Bleunienn.**


	13. Chapter 13

**COUCOU!**

**Comme un samedi sur deux,**

**Je suis de retour pour vous proposer **

**un nouveau chapitre.**

**Vais-je vous jouer un mauvais tour ?**

**Peut être, a vous de me le dire.**

**Surtout que ce chapitre est assez important **

**Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça pas vous même.**

**Comme a chaque fois je remercie Aly et Didi pour **

**Leur boulot de bêta/ correctrice et de Bêta.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas ^^**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chapitre 13 : Avant notre combat**

Comme me l'avait dit Anna, vingt minutes plus tard, ma fille descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle apportait un rayon de soleil dans la villa, au vu de l'ambiance. Tout le monde, moi y comprise, réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait se passer. Je crois que ma fille, malgré qu'elle sache plus ou moins ce qui se tramait, restait très positive. Elle ne comprenait sans doute pas l'importance de la chose. Jane allait venir, nous allions devoir combattre, il y aurait peut être des morts, peut être même que notre famille allait être rayée de la carte. Mais elle réconforta chacun de nous. Alors que nous étions dans le salon à discuter de temps à autre, elle allait de l'un à l'autre pour jouer un peu ou juste faire des câlins. Ainsi Emmett la souleva dans les airs, Rosalie lui dit à plusieurs reprise qu'elle était la plus jolie petite fille de tout l'univers, Jasper la fit rire, Alice la fit rit également mais en lui parlant des tendances totalement dépassées, Carlisle lui parla très gentiment, Esmée la prit dans ses bras et lui fit des bisous sur le front, Alec la chatouilla, Anna lui fit juste un très gros câlin mais je les soupçonnais d'échanger des informations. Edward la prit également dans ses bras en lui parlant de je ne sais quoi mais la petite regardait son père avec une certaine vénération. Puis, pour finir, elle vint vers moi.

- Maman ! dit-elle en tendant les bras dans ma direction.

Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et je la pris dans l'étau puissant de mes bras. Elle fit de même, ses petits bras entourant ma taille, je déposai un bisou sur son front. Puis elle posa sa main sur ma joue.

_- C'est grave Maman ?_

Sa question me désarçonna, car je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre. Alice et Anna avait beau surveiller les décisions prises, l'issue de notre bataille était incertaine. Bien sûr, je ne leur en voulais pas de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, mais une certaine tristesse m'envahit quand je vis les yeux de ma fille, remplis de questions. Sa main était toujours sur ma joue alors je lui répondis en toute sincérité.

_- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer… _

Elle me regarda.

_- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus ma chérie…_

_- Ce n'est rien maman, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tout le monde à l'air si triste… Même Alice et Anna._

Je regardai alors Anna. Elle leva la tête, sans doute attirée par les pensées de ma fille. Elle haussa les épaules et émit un faible sourire. Je reportais mon attention sur ma fille et je lui répondis.

_- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, ma chérie… Mais la sœur d'Alec à, comme qui dirait, un problème avec le fait qu'Anna et Alec soient ensemble._

_- Ah…_

_- Mais ce n'est rien mon bébé. Nous sommes tristes qu'elle le prenne comme cela, alors qu'elle n'a, je pense, jamais connu l'amour, le vrai._

La petite baissa les yeux. Elle réfléchissait, car une petite ride s'était formée sur son front. Elle est était si mignonne ainsi. Alors je posai un baiser sur la ride de son petit front. Après quelques minutes, je pris sa main et la déposai sur ma joue.

_- Ne t'en fait pas. Ce ne sont que de stupides affaires de grandes personne._

Elle laissa sa main sur ma joue mais elle ne répondit rien. Je vis alors Anna me regarder. Elle étendit son bouclier pour me dire quelque chose.

_- Tu as eu raison de ne pas tout lui dire._

Nous échangeâmes un petit sourire. Puis elle sortit de ma tête. Après ça, le temps passa, Renesmée reprit son petit manège et nous quémanda, chacun notre tour, des câlins, des bisous, jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive. À partir de ce moment, ils jouèrent en silence sur le sol du salon. Cela m'impressionna de voir Jake s'occuper si bien de ma fille. Je savais au fond de moi que quoi qu'il puisse arriver à moi et Edward, Jacob serait là pour Renesmée, cela me réconfortais, dans un certain sens. La journée passa très vite. À midi, Esmée fit le repas pour Jake et Renesmée. Puis ils allèrent tous les deux faire la sieste, ensuite ils jouèrent jusqu'au repas du soir, et enfin mon meilleur ami alla coucher la petite dans l'ancienne chambre de mon mari.

- Il est temps…

Jacob était partit depuis une petite demi-heure quand Alice prononça ces mots. Nous nous levâmes mais je ne partis pas vers la baie vitrée comme les autres.

-Mais Bell… commença Emmett.

Alice le fit taire. Il la regarda interrogatif.

- Bah quoi ? Elle va voir Renesmée. Normal, dit Alice.

- Euh… Ouais, si tu le dis…

Edward vint alors vers moi.

- Je vais rester avec toi.

- Pas la peine, mon chéri. Vas-y. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Non, je reste avec toi.

Je ne discutais pas car son ton, bien que très gentil, était ferme et définitif. Alors il glissa sa main dans la mienne et nous commençâmes à gravir l'escalier, pendant que les autres sortaient par la baie vitrée du jardin. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, mon mari me fit fasse. Il me sourit et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné. Quand nous nous détachâmes, je sus qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

- Bella…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que quoi qu'il se passe, nous devrions confier Renesmée…

Il s'arrêta, souffla et reprit.

- À Jacob, finit-il.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et je n'y voyais pas de doute.

- Pour être tout à fait sincère, je pense que tu as raison. Cela me déchire le cœur de le dire mais c'est vrai… Tu as vu comment il s'est bien occupé d'elle toute la journée ?

- Oui et avec l'aide de Billy, Charlie et Sue, il s'en sortira à merveille, sourit-il tristement.

- Oui, mais ne pensons pas à ça, pas pour l'instant, s'il te plait.

- Je sais. Je ne voulais pas en parler, mais je n'aurais pas réussi à me retenir de t'en parler plus longtemps avec toi. J'y ai pensé toute la journée.

- Je comprends. Moi aussi je t'en aurais parlé à un moment ou à un autre.

Nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Ensuite nous vérifiâmes que notre fille dormait du sommeil des justes, et nous partîmes pour la prairie. Après cinq minutes de course dans les bois, nous y arrivâmes enfin. Et le spectacle que j'y vis me troubla. Emmett et un loup que je reconnaissais comme Paul se battaient. Emmett fit tomber Paul par je ne sais quel mouvement et le plaqua au sol. Puis tous deux se redressèrent. Et cette fois ce fut Paul qui envoya valser notre ours sur le champ. Cela me fit peur car j'avais l'impression que les duellistes étaient beaucoup trop concentrés pour être en train de faire un simple petit entraînement, je m'imaginais mille et un scénario racontant comment le vampire avait provoqué le loup ou inversement. Mais soudain je vis Emmett se relever en riant alors je détournais mon attention sur Paul, toujours en loup, et j'avais l'impression que lui aussi riait. Je restais bouche bée.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là Bella ? me demanda Emmett.

- Bah… Toi… Paul…

- Non, mais on s'amusait, sourit-il.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais.

- Des fois, Em', t'es vraiment très c…

- Bella, c'est bon, me coupa Edward.

Je le regardais, il souriait simplement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je vis Anna et Alec. Ils étaient loin, très loin de nous. Edward aussi les regardait. Alec était allongé sur l'herbe et Anna était allongée sur le ventre de son mari. Ils discutaient, s'embrassaient, se câlinaient. Cela me toucha de les voir si proches. Mais cela me fit peur en même temps. Car dans leurs étreintes, même d'aussi loin d'eux, je pouvais sentir la tendresse, l'amour, mais aussi du désespoir et de la résignation. Ils se préparaient au pire. Ils ne parlaient pas mais ils échangèrent juste une phrase.

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je te suivrais, dit Alec.

- Alec…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Alec plaça son doigt sur sa bouche et ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'Anna ne se penche sur Alec pour qu'ils échangent un long et profond baiser.

- Anna, Alec, nous allons commencer. Vous pouvez revenir, s'il vous plait ? leur demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, nous arrivons, répondit Anna.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, se levèrent, puis vinrent vers nous main dans la main. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où nous étions regroupés. Carlisle commença son petit discours.

- Je ne vais pas dire grand chose mais je souhaitais vous demander d'accepter de vous entraîner avec nous. Jasper va rappeler ce qu'une partie d'entre vous a déjà entendu il y a plusieurs années mais vos jeunes apprécieront sûrement. En ce qui concerne le plan de bataille, je vous en reparlerais un peu plus tard, si cela ne vous gêne pas. Juste pour information, ils seront… Euh Alice ? Anna ?

- Dix ou douze, pas plus, répondit Alice.

- Ils seront donc onze. Certains n'auront rien à faire. Nous souhaitons être un maximum pour assurer la sécurité, que ce soit la nôtre ou de la vôtre. Jasper, je te laisse la parole.

Jasper fit quelques pas et se mit à parler. Je l'écoutais avec attention. Il appela Alice pour montrer quelques mouvements puis il dit à Anna de le rejoindre. Ils luttèrent mais Anna prit le dessus. Ensuite tous les Quileutes affrontèrent un vampire, même moi. Je tombais face à Seth. Il me fit tomber après quelques minutes. Mais avec un petit coup de pied, je le retournai et me plaçai au dessus de lui. Il me sourit de son sourire lupin et bien sûr, ce sourire je le lui retournais. Notre soirée passa très vite. Vers trois heures du matin, nous rentrâmes. Edward et moi nous partîmes vers le cottage et nous passâmes une nuit fort agréable.

- On y va ? me demanda Edward.

- Oui.

Alors nous allâmes vers la villa. Jacob était déjà là et jouait avec Renesmée. Notre journée passa sans que je m'en aperçoive et vers 18h, Anna nous prévint qu'il était temps de partir pour la prairie. Nous partîmes sans rien dire, je pris ma fille dans mes bras et lui expliquai qu'elle devait rester derrière moi tout le temps, elle acquiesça simplement. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes et nous prîmes nos places. Edward vint vers moi, m'embrassa et repartit à sa place. Anna et Alice se figèrent en même temps. Et finalement Anna prit la parole.

- Elle est ici.

**Alors ?**

**Content ? pas content ?**

**La suite, je pense que vous avez deviné **

**Mais que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Dis-je moi tout grâce a la petite bulle en bas ^^**

***Instant Pub ***

**Comme certaines d'entre vous le saves**

**Nous avons crée un forum**

**Dédié aux fanfictions en tous genres.**

**Passez vous voir, on est super sympa **

**Et on s'amuse bien :**

**http(:)/lasa-forum(.)1fr1(.)net/forum(.)htm**

**Sans les parenthèses, bien sûr ^^**

**J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu et **

**que vous passerez faire un tour sur notre forum.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse .**

**A dans deux semaines (sauf si vous êtes inscrites (inscrits ?) sur Tf ou sur Lasa puisque je poste un teaser le samedi ou il n'y a pas de chapitre posté)**

**Bisous**

**Bleunienn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou !**

**Je sais, je sais j'ai une semaine de retard et je m'en excuse **

**Mais j'ai une 2 semaines agités.**

**Donc me voilà, j'arrive avec un Chapitre tout beau tout chaud.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop^^**

**Je voudrais comme d'habitude remercier mes Bêtas de Choc :**

**Aly et Didi.**

**Et plus particulièrement Didi qui fête ses 18 ans Aujourd'hui,**

**Alors**

**BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE MA DIDI !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec mon chapitre qui je pense va beaucoup vous plaire.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas ^^**

**Chapitre 14 : Voilà c'est fini…**

Nous commençâmes à entendre des bruits de pas venant du nord, juste en face de nous. La ligne devant moi, formée par Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle, se tendit brusquement quand les pas commencèrent à raisonner dans la prairie. Moi, j'étais à la gauche d'Anna qui, par réflexe, prit ma main, mais je vis qu'elle tenait également la main d'Alec qui était à sa droite. Et enfin derrière nous, Rosalie, Alice et Esmée, qui discutaient, s'arrêtèrent pour regarder vers le nord. Les loups étaient dans la forêt. Jane aurait sans doute deviné qu'ils seraient là mais nous leur avions quand même donné un poste. Leur mission était de rester dans les bois pour vérifier que Jane n'aurait pas eu la superbe idée de nous attaquer par les deux côtés en même temps. Nous étions tous en place alors nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre. Alors que j'entendais les pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, je sentis une pression sur ma jambe gauche.

- Maman, j'ai peur ! me dit ma fille.

J'avais, il y à peine trois heures, pris par moi-même la décision de l'amener avec moi, ici. Je ne pouvais pas la laissé avec Jake à la maison, comme ce dernier me l'avait proposé. Je la protègerais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Et s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, Jake savait quoi faire, il avait eu mes consignes. Elle avait encerclé ma jambe dans l'étau de ses petits bras. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je lui caressais gentiment les cheveux.

- Je sais ma chérie. Mais si tu restes près de moi, il n'y aura pas de soucis.

Je lui mentais mais je n'avais présentement pas le choix. Je ne savais pas si en restant près de moi, elle ne risquait rien. je la sentis relâcher quelques peu sa prise autour de ma jambe. Je vis alors Anna regarder ma fille, elle lui souriait.

- Merci Anna ! dit ma fille.

Anna lui fit un petit signe de tête et ma fille sourit à son tour.

- Elle est là, dit Edward.

Soudain, un mouvement attira mon regard, comme celui de tous les autres vampires présents dans la prairie, et je vis Jane sortir des bois.

- Voilà c'est fini… murmura Anna.

Je resserrais l'emprise que j'avais sur sa main. Alors que Jane s'approchais à petit pas de là où nous nous trouvions, j'entendis Alec murmurer à Anna.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, il ne NOUS arrivera rien. Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Je ne la laisserais pas te faire du mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça…

Alec avait, malgré un certaine assurance, du mal à parler. Mais son petit discours me toucha énormément et vint directement à mon cœur même si ces belles paroles ne m'était pas destinées.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde… dit Anna.

Puis la jeune vampire déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux. Dans le baiser, je sentis qu'ils souhaitaient mettre tous leurs sentiments. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Alec.

Les voir ainsi me brisais le cœur. Et je crois que si Anna avait pu, elle aurait été en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je me retournai et je vis l'expression de Jane. Elle regardait Anna d'un air mauvais et émit même un grognement très sonore quand elle vit leurs deux mains jointes. Son regard n'exprimait que du dégoût. Anna regardait Jane dans les yeux mais les siens n'exprimaient pas la haine ou le mépris, seulement la tristesse. Sans entrer en contact mental avec elle, je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était triste de voir Jane si méchante, car par cela, elle montrait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et Jane faisait également du mal à son frère. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Une fois que Jane fut en face de nous, nous vîmes une dizaine d'autres vampires arriver. Jane sourit.

- TOI ! Lâche la main de mon frère ! cracha-t-elle.

Anna ne bougea pas.

- Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Tu es stupide de faire ça…

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais !

- Si, tu brises ma vie, sa vie, notre vie…

Jane grogna. Soudain, je vis des petites étincelles briller tout autour de moi. Je compris qu'Anna avait déployé son bouclier, et quelques instants plus tard, je vis le trouble crée par le don de Jane flotter tout autour du dôme protecteur.

- Bella, tu pourras tenir le bouclier ? me demanda Anna.

J'acquiesçai et me concentrai.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Jane !

- Je sais que tu es une Cullen ! Ça me suffit ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à mon frère ?

- Quoi ? cracha Anna, venimeuse comme je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Ses yeux !

Anna siffla.

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé.

- Si c'est toi qui le dit…

Jane était vraiment très méprisable.

- Regarde le, ma pauvre Cullen, il est devenu mou et tendre comme une grosse guimauve.

- Ne parles pas de moi ainsi Jane. Tu ne sais rien, intervint Alec.

- Je ne sais rien ? Je sais que tu m'as quitté pour ça…

- Ne parles pas d'elle comme cela. Tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville.

Jane émit un grognement qui fit trembler les arbres autour de nous.

- Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Ah oui ? Très bien. Mais je sais pourquoi tu dis cela mon cher.

- Ah oui, ma sœur sait quelque chose ! Mais vas-y, je t'en pris explique-moi.

- Très bien. Pour toi, l'autre ne m'arrive pas à la cheville car c'est la seule fille à accepter que tu la touches.

Alec resta bouche bée.

- Tu sais cette fille, que tu crois aimer, n'est en fait qu'une petite cat…

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te tues, ferme-la, Jane !

Edward était le premier à avoir intervenu en dehors du trio. Quand il devait défendre Anna, plus rien ne comptait.

- Toi ! Ne te mêle pas de mes histoires, cracha Jane à mon époux.

- Ce sont mes histoires à partir du moment où tu impliques un ou plusieurs membres de MA famille.

- Alec n'est pas ta famille, mais la mienne !

Anna regarda Jane droit dans les yeux.

- Il fait parti de notre famille. Il n'est plus un membre des Volturi. Il a fait son choix.

- Oui, Jane. J'ai fait mon choix. Et depuis très longtemps. Depuis le premier soir, où je t'ai parlé d'elle et que tu t'es opposée à tout ce que je ressentais. Alors, c'est toi qui ne m'as pas laissé le choix. En te braquant, tu as toi-même provoqué mon départ.

Jane grogna une nouvelle fois.

- TU NE FAIS PAS PARTI DE LEUR FAMILLE !

Alec répondit très calmement à sa sœur.

- J'ai bien peur que si, Jane.

Alec présenta sa main gauche toujours enlacée dans celle d'Anna, et il lui présenta son alliance. Alors je fis de même avec la main gauche d'Anna, que je tenais. Et je montrais ainsi l'alliance de ma sœur.

- Et j'ai choisi de porter leur nom, rajouta Alec.

- Non, tu n'a pas fait ça ? hurla-t-elle alors. TU NE SERAS JAMAIS UN CULLEN !

Alec soupira. Jane avait le visage déformé par la colère.

- Si, Jane. Et c'est mon choix.

- NON ! C'est elle. C'est elle qui t'influence, je ne sais comment, mais c'est elle… Elle t'a séparé de moi…

- Non, Jane. C'est grâce à Anna que je me sens en vie, sûrement beaucoup plus qu'avec toi et les Volturi. Je vis enfin. J'ai trouvé l'Amour avec un grand… Non, un énorme A. Et tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

- Oui, bien sûr mon cher frère.

- Ce que je vis, tu ne le vivras sans doute jamais. Ton cœur est certes mort mais il est surtout de pierre. Personne ne te touche, ne t'émeut. Tu es trop fixée sur ta petite personne, pour ça.

Alec dévisageait sa sœur. Tandis que nous, nous regardions les vampires, apparemment nouveau-nés, qui accompagnaient Jane. Sur dix, il y avait cinq hommes et cinq femmes, enfin plutôt des jeunes. Ils avaient tous à peu près mon âge. Ils semblaient terrifiés, et ne cessaient de regarder Jane.

- Comment oses-tu Alec ?

- Oser quoi ? Te dire la vérité ?

- Tu es devenu un monstre au contact de l'autre…

- Ne dis pas « l'autre » à la femme de mon éternité.

- Elle n'aura pas l'éternité.

- Si elle l'aura, même si je dois te tuer pour ça.

Alec parlait tout en étant très sûr de lui. Son ton était ferme.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, Alec ?

- Oh que si, je le ferais. Si cela me permet de rester avec elle pour toujours.

Il l'a fixait toujours, et soudain je sentis une pression toucher le bord de mon bouclier, je me tournai vers Anna.

_- C'est elle. _

_- Pourquoi cette attaque ?_

_- Elle se concentre sur moi et Alec, elle veut nous faire du mal._

J'acquiesçais.

_- Bella, tu crois que tu peux garder le bouclier sur nous pour que je puisse faire ce que j'ai à faire ?_

_- Euh… Oui, je crois._

Je me concentrais pour garder le bouclier en place et je sentis Anna sortir de ma tête. Soudain, je la vis tourner la tête vers Edward, celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et ils échangèrent quelques mots.

- C'était quoi ça, Edward ? demanda Anna.

- Euh… Bah… Toi et Alec… Mais comment ? répondit mon mari.

- Laisse tomber ! On verra ça après, s'énerva quelque peu Anna.

- Ok…

Edward se tourna alors vers les nouveau-nés, mais Anna, elle, s'était tournée vers Alec.

- Je peux le faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui me parut durer une éternité. Puis Alec acquiesça. Anna fit un petit signe positif de la tête. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane. Les deux jeunes vampires se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Je sentis une nouvelle attaque contre mon bouclier que je repoussai sans problème.

Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je vis ce qui me semblait impossible. Jane se roulait par terre, couvrant ainsi ses vêtements de boue. Les vampires autour d'elle ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur créatrice, Jane, se roulait par terre en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

**Voilà **

**Je vous laisse sur cette fin de chapitre…**

**Sadique ou pas ?**

**Alors ça vous a plut ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre suivant**

***Instant Pub ***

**Comme certaines d'entre vous le saves**

**Nous avons crée un forum**

**Dédié aux fanfictions en tous genres.**

**Passez vous voir, on est super sympa **

**Et on s'amuse bien :**

**http(:)/lasa-forum(.)1fr1(.)net/forum(.)htm**

**Sans les parenthèses, bien sûr ^^**

**J'espère que vous passerez nous voir**

**Je voudrais aussi vous faire partger un projet qui me tiens a cœur.**

**ISF_FrenchProject.**

**http(:)/isf-frenchproject(.)webs(.)com/**

**Passez faire un tour ou rejoingnez nous sur Twitter**

**http(:)/twitter(.)com/ISF_Fr_Project**

**Sur ceux a dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre **

**Bisous**

**Bleunienn**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou**

**Je sais ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre**

**Mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour mois en décembre **

**et tout le monde a été un peu débordé, je crois.**

**Alors Avant tout je voudrais vous souhaiter**

**UNE BONNE ANNEE 2011**

**J'espére qu'elle sera, comme 2010, remplit de bonheur, **

**de rencontres et d'amitié.**

**Et encore une fois, un énorme merci a mes Bêtas de **

**Chic et de Choc: Aly et Didi**

**Après cela, je vous laisse tout simplement profiter de mon chapitre**

**Qui va je pense vous interesser ;)**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 15 : Que faire d'elle ?**

Elle hurlait et hurlait sans cesse. Soudain elle arrêta de crier et se mit à genoux. Je vis alors les yeux de Jane se tourner vers ma fille, toujours entourée autour de ma jambe. Elle la fixait. Cela me fit peur, car voir Jane regarder ma fille avec autant d'intensité me fit prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait la tuer en une fraction de seconde. J'avais à cet instant envie de sauter sur Jane pour qu'elle arrête de fixer ma fille, mon ange. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira mon regard. Anna aussi était tournée vers moi et regardait la petite chose fragile accrochée à ma jambe. Edward aussi avait la tête quelque peu tournée vers moi. Je compris immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose, et que cette chose concernait ma fille. Soudain, alors que je regardai ma fille, de nouveaux hurlements commencèrent. Je tournai la tête vers Jane et je vis son visage avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Il n'exprimait que la peine mais pas comme avant, son regard n'était plus ce mélange malsain de haine et de tristesse mais il ne montrait qu'une tristesse écrasante.

La scène devant mes yeux me fit tressaillir. Jane et la dizaine d'autres vampires présentant dans le clan étaient à terre et hurlaient comme l'avait déjà fait Jane.

- Arrêtez ! cria Jane.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ?

Anna avait craché ces mots. Sa voix était dure et remplie de colère.

- Pour que je puisse m'exprimer…

Jane avait du mal à parler sous la douleur qu'elle infligeait elle-même, d'habitude, à ses victimes.

- Tu n'essayeras pas de me tuer ?

Je vis Alec serrer encore un peu plus sa prise autour de la main droite de sa femme.

- NOOOON !

- Tu le promets ?

- OUI !

Soudain Jane rouvrit ses yeux et se releva. Les vampires derrière elle aussi se levèrent, perdus par la situation.

- Si vous voulez vous en aller, c'est votre dernière chance de pouvoir partir. Si vous partez maintenant, nous vous laisserons en paix si vous ne revenez plus nous embêter.

Les jeunes se regardèrent. Anna avait parlé avec un grand sérieux et son ton semblait être une condamnation à mort. Ils échangèrent des regards terrifiés. Sur la dizaine de nouveaux nés présents derrière Jane, six partirent sans une seule hésitation et les quatre autres restèrent.

- Très bien, vous avez fait votre choix.

Je n'avais jamais vu Anna aussi sérieuse. Alors qu'elle prononçait sa phrase des bruits de pas résonnèrent autour de la prairie. Et soudain les quatre nouveau-nés restés aux abords de la forêt disparurent, des bruits de métal déchiré retentirent. Je compris alors que les loups avaient fait le tour du champ pour les tuer. Puis les six loups sortirent des bois et encerclèrent Jane. Elle paraissait si effrayée et si petite avec ces énormes loups dans son dos. Jane se retourna, les regarda et grogna. Puis elle se tourna vers nous.

- Et voilà, tu es seule maintenant, lança mon mari avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Jane grogna une nouvelle fois.

- STOP ! hurla Anna.

Jane se tut immédiatement et regarda Anna.

- Jane, tu peux arrêter de faire un cinéma, si je peux appeler ça du cinéma ! commença Anna. Venir d'Italie pour ça, excuse-moi mais c'est… Débile ! Alec est amoureux de moi, je suis amoureuse de lui. Un point c'est tout, tu ne pourras jamais changer ça ! Et tu sais, ton idée stupide…

Elle laissa à Jane un peu de temps pour répondre.

- Oh mais si Jane, tu sais : me TUER. Tu sais très bien que le faire ne fera qu'éloigner un peu plus Alec de toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour ! Tu n'as toujours vécu que pour les Volturi et excuse-moi mais, ils te l'ont toujours très mal rendu. Tu es importante pour ton pouvoir mais n'as-tu jamais fais attention à la manière qu'a Aro de te regarder ?

Jane bougea sa tête de droite à gauche.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué à voir. Il avait peur de toi, de ton pouvoir. Et avec l'autre là… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?… Ah oui Chelsea ! Très beau travail sur les liens, vraiment beau.

- QUOI ? Elle influe sur les liens dans le groupe…

- Edward ! s'il te plait !

Anna et Edward échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et ils devaient sûrement parler entre eux. Mon mari acquiesça et Anna reporta son attention sur Jane.

- Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que son pouvoir s'étendait jusque là !

- On peut savoir ou c'est réservé au club des télépathes ? demanda Emmett.

Anna esquissa un sourire.

- Chelsea est allée jusqu'à faire en sorte que Jane me haïsse.

Emmett articula sans que je puisse l'entendre un « classe ».

Une fois de plus, Anna se concentra à nouveau sur la sœur d'Alec.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais la plus forte, comme tu le prétends ! Je sais ce que tu penses… Je sais que tu attends que je porte mon attention sur autre chose pour me sauter au cou mais ça n'arrivera pas Jane.

Jane grogna encore une fois défiant ainsi Anna, qui se mit à sourire.

- Comment sais tu se que je pense ? Je croyais que ton… frère était le seul à pouvoir le faire !

Jane avait craché ces paroles comme du venin.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Ni qui je suis, ni ce que je suis capable de faire !

- C'était toi tout à l'heure ? demanda Jane.

- Oui, répondit simplement Anna.

Anna se tourna vers moi, mais ses yeux étaient baissés. Elle regardait Renesmée. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle lui parlait. Ma fille regarda alors sa tante qui acquiesça puis elle regarda Jane. La sœur d'Alec regardait aussi la petite. Les yeux de Jane devinrent subitement luisants. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je me rends, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Pardon ? Que dis-tu ? demanda mon mari.

- JE ME RENDS !

Anna sourit, mais ce n'était pas un sourire de joie. C'était plutôt un sourire triste. Jane était toujours à genoux. Soudain, je sentis Anna se tendre, je la regardais et voyais son regard perdu. Je me retournais vers Alice et je vis qu'elle aussi était perdue dans la vision qui l'assaillait. Je reportai mon attention sur Jane, mais mon regard croisa celui d'Edward. Je savais qu'il voyait la même chose que mes deux belles-sœurs. Il me sourit et se retourna. Je sentis immédiatement Anna se détendre et se remettre de sa vision. Anna le regarda et me sourit doucement. Puis nous nous retournâmes vers Jane. Elle était encore à genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains et elle marmonnait des choses.

- Je n'aurais jamais du venir, jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais…

- Non, en effet. Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

Anna avait parlé avec calme.

- Je suis désolée d'être venue. Je n'aurais pas du. Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je me suis laissée…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Anna.

- Emporter par la rage.

- Ce n'est pas que cela, Jane ! Mais tu ne t'en serais pas rendue compte sans la petite.

- Mais comment ? demanda Jane en relevant son visage de ses mains.

- C'est Chelsea !

- Mais non.

- Si, tu sais très bien qu'elle peut influencer sur les relations. Et bien, elle a tout simplement insufflé de la colère, non pas juste de la colère… plutôt une rage envers moi. Et toi, tu t'es laissé emporter. Tu voulais juste retrouver Alec et ça les Volturi s'en sont servis pour créer une pseudo-guerre.

- Non ! Aro n'aurait jamais…

- Je suis désolée Jane mais il l'a fait…

- Non ! répéta Jane dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Anna avança vers Jane. Edward, une fois Anna à sa hauteur, lui prit le bras. Elle le regarda intensément, comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient. Anna acquiesça et Edward lui lâcha le bras. Elle poursuivit alors son chemin vers Jane. Une fois, à la hauteur de son ennemie, Anna agenouilla et prit Jane dans ses bras alors que celle-ci avait toujours le visage dans les mains. Jane se cala contre Anna et accepta ainsi l'accolade de sa belle-sœur.

- Ce n'est rien… dit Anna en caressant les cheveux de Jane.

- Si, j'ai tout gâché !

- Non Jane, arrête ! Aro t'a manipulé ! Regarde !

Anna laissa sa main remonter jusqu'au front de la jeune vampire. Ma belle-sœur utilisa le pouvoir de ma fille pour lui transmettre ce qu'elle voulait. Puis, à peine une minute plus tard, Anna se remit à caresser les cheveux de Jane.

- Comment ? demanda la jeune vampire.

- Aro y a pensé au moment où Alec est venu lui dire qu'il partait pour me suivre.

- Non. Comment tu… ?

- Oui je sais, c'est compliqué.

- Non. Comment… les images ?

- Oui je sais que tu demandais pour ça, mais je voulais retarder l'échéance.

Jane releva la tête pour regarder Anna de travers, celle-ci tapota son index droit sur son front.

- Tu as un pouvoir ?

- Oui.

- C'était toi tout à l'heure ? Ces images, dans ma tête ?

- Non, c'était elle, dit Anna en pointant son doigt sur ma fille.

Je comprenais enfin en partie ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, alors qu'Edward et Anna regardaient ma fille, elle avait transmis quelques choses à Jane.

- Mais toi ?

- C'est compliqué, mais pour faire simple : je duplique les pouvoirs des vampires que je rencontre.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais mon pouvoir ?

- Oui.

Jane parut quelque peu choquée par l'aveu d'Anna. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention mais Carlisle et Edward, voyant sans doute la situation sous contrôle, avaient commencé à parler.

- Que va-t-on faire d'elle ? demanda mon beau-père.

- Anna va nous en parler.

Alors je vis qu'Anna, toujours en train de caresser les cheveux de sa belle-sœur, écoutait les deux hommes.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, dit-elle.

- Mais votre vision….

- Elle était floue, Edward. La décision ne m'appartient pas.

Anna posa alors son regard sur Jane.

- Jane, sais-tu où aller ?

- Non. Je ne peux certainement pas retourner chez les Volturi. Je vous ai fait trop de mal pour rester ici je suppose.

Soudain Anna se retourna vers le loup qui venait de sortir des bois. Je le reconnus grâce à son pelage noir, c'était Sam.

- Tu sais ce que tu nous proposes Sam ?

Le loup acquiesça.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup Sam.

Anna se retourna vers Jane.

- Jane, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Jane regarda Anna avec intérêt.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Veux-tu rester avec nous ?

**Alors? **

**Ca vous a plut? Ou Pas?**

**Dites moi tout!**

**Et une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Je voulais aussi vous rappelle de passer faire un tour sur le forum **

**que je tiens avec quelques copines auteures^^**

**Le lien est sur mon profil**

**J'espère vous y retrouver pour pouvoir parler de FF ;)**

**A bientot**

**Bisous**

**Bleunienn**


End file.
